The Further Adventures of Merry L Wood
by Authoressinhiding
Summary: Complete Merry's having nightmares. Rivendell is under storm. She can't reach the twins and Legolas, and they can't reach her. Sequel to Fangirls and Elffriends
1. A Bad Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. Thank you.**

"Would Meredith L. Wood come down here, please?" called the middle school principal.

She stood up, curious, and descended the bleachers. Could this have anything to do with her contest entry? _No, Merry, stop it!_ she commanded herself mentally. _ Thousands of people entered that contest. You probably didn't win._

As she reached the newly waxed gym floor, Merry's interior panic grew. What was this about? Half-excited, half-afraid, the thirteen-year-old crossed to the principal.

"Yes, sir?" she asked.

Turning to the other students, he spoke, "A website recently featured a contest in which the winner got to have Orlando Bloom in the home town for a week. I am very pleased to say that our own Meredith won! Please welcome Mr. Orlando Bloom!"

Mouth agape, the student body turned to the gap in the bleachers. Walking through them was Orlando Bloom. He came up to the microphone where they principal stood and turned to Merry.

"Congratulations, Merry!" he told her.

Eyes widened in shock – and glee -, Merry searched for something to say. Nothing came to mind but stupid movie quotes and the urge to gush out "ohmigosh!" and squeal. The latter would make her sound like a stupid fan-girl. She had no desire to do that.

Suddenly, she had an idea. No, she couldn't, just couldn't say, "Ill met by moonlight, proud Tatiana." (Acting camp leaves effects.) She didn't think Orlando would reply, "What! Jealous Oberon! Faeries, flee hence! I have forsworn his bed and company!" On second thought, she was sure he wouldn't.

Sensing everyone's gaze upon her, Merry settled for a polite, "Thank you." Her twinkling eyes belied any demureness carried by her voice. Softly, she began to hum "He's a Pirate". Orlando jerked and looked around for the sound. Upon realizing it came from Merry, he stood on her foot. Not enough for anyone to notice, but enough for it to hurt. Merry responded with a soft (not really) kick to his shin. The actor's brown eyes flamed. No one saw but Merry; they were listening to the principal.

Seeing her chance to escape school, Merry grabbed Orlando's arm and took off running, dragging him along. Out of the gym, down to her locker and the band room, to the office to sign herself out, and out the front doors. They emerged in Middle-earth.

"Oh, great," muttered Merry. "My two worlds are colliding. This is going to be good."

Orlando looked miffed. "Why on earth did you do that?"

"Correction: Why in Middle-earth. Orlando, I have a feeling we aren't in Kansas any more."

He looked blank.

"The Wizard of Oz," she told him, "although technically, it would be Oklahoma, not Kansas. But that doesn't matter. I felt like leaving school. According to the rules of the contest, you stay in my hometown for a week. Ergo, I get to annoy you. Savvy?"

"Who the he-? Ouch!"

"No swearing, rude jokes, or taking the Lord's name in vain in my presence, Mr. Bloom. Would you like to finish your question?"

"Just who do you think you are?" he bellowed.

"Merry L. Wood, flute-player and hidden authoress," she grinned evilly. "I am also the winner of the contest, so you have to be nice to me."

Orlando frowned. He hadn't expected this. A girl who was enthralled by his good looks, perhaps, not this thirteen-year-old who regarded him with those oddly colored eyes, which laughed silently, yet probed his character at the same time. And certainly not someone who kept kicking his shins.

"Where are we?" he asked, trying not to kill her.

"Greenwood the Great, Mirkwood, Eryn Lasgalen. Take you pick." It was true. They stood in a forest filled with trees both wider and taller than any Orlando had ever seen. He felt both small and frightened.

"Come on," Merry pleaded, tugging his hand. She still wore her school jeans, "Protest the Burns Amendment" baseball cap, long-sleeved blue T-shirt, and black high-tops. "It isn't safe here."

Orlando looked at her questioningly.

"The spiders live here, and –" Merry broke off, listening intently. "Come on!" she yelled and, grabbing his arm, raced away.

The reason for their flight soon became apparent. Orcs filled the woods behind them, yelling loudly.

Twang! Twang! Two arrows flew through the air, one going into Orlando's chest, the other striking Merry in the back. Pain and poison spread through her system. With a last whispered "I'm sorry," she blacked out.

Merry sat up in bed, shaking. She pulled her knees up to her chin and sat there, trying to erase the pain and burning feeling of the poison. Tears stream down her cheeks as the girl tried to recover her self-control and forget the look on Orlando's face as he died.

**Sorry, folks, if no one liked my portrayal of Orlando. I don't really know him, so it's kind of hard. Have patience, and review!**


	2. The Bad Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. **

**Note: Please read and review. I know some aren't able to, (cough Zavier Starwood cough), but if you can, please do.**

"Merry, are you all right?" asked her father the next morning.

"Yes, Dad!" she called before running out the front door and walking to school. Merry went through the day in a zombie mode, only really waking up/being interested in Geometry and band.

The moment she got home, it was rush to pack her bag for archery school and grab her riding helmet, then fly out to the car so she would make riding on time. She got home a 7:00 p.m., tired and bored with her life.

"I love Johnny Depp!" A girl at archery had screamed.

"Yeah, but Orli's cuter!" yelled Miranda.

"No, Johnny's cuter!"

And so, the catfight ensued. Someone had to fire a rubber practice arrow at the two of them. Merry did the honors, of course. Then, the girls sprang at her, and Merry raced to her car. Out of breath, annoyed beyond belief with fan-girls, and in desperate need of a long talk with some sensible elf (preferably one of the twins or Legolas), she just groaned when her mom asked, unaware of the deadly intents of her chasers, "How was archery, honey?"

"Not now, Mom," Merry gasped, panting as she shut the door of their green nine-seater Suburban. "I have Spanish and American history homework, and need to play my flute. I still have to feed my gelding, and I promised to tutor Amy over the phone. She's having trouble with Algebra."

"Well, be in bed by ten, ok?"

"Yeah, Mom," Merry said softly. "Don't worry. I will."

At ten o'clock exactly, Merry turned of her light and fell asleep, intent on visiting Middle-earth.

She woke up the next morning dissatisfied. No Elladan, Elrohir, or Legolas. Was something wrong?

Merry's day grew steadily worse. Her toast was burned, she couldn't find her bike lock key, and her gelding stood on her cat's tail, causing the cat to puke all over the barn. Merry then had to clean up the mess, race to her bike, and pedal at high-speed all the way to school. Upon arriving, she was breathless, and her back ached from heavy books.

Thankfully, the librarian let her sleep in the AV room during her first period library aide class.

After school, Merry was heading for her bicycle when she noticed that she was being followed. Merry turned, sighing. Would peopled ever learn that stalking her just wasn't nice – or advisable?

_Oh, no! _she thought. _It's the school cheerleaders!_

Merry's middle school was a typical one. It included a band, athletic teams, choir, foreign languages, and cheerleaders. Their cheerleaders were stuck up, bullies, and obsessed with their hair and makeup, and that was just the tip of the iceberg.

Now, they were after Merry.

"Meredith Lee!" one called in a singsong voice, saying "Lee" like "Lee-ee".

"Oh, Meredith, do come here!" trilled another.

Then, as one, they began to recite:

"'Lunch often makes me sleepy

And so I'm very sad to say,

'Twas in English, my fifth hour,

That I fell asleep one day.

"'My head had been buzzing

With thoughts of Orlando Bloom.

I was too besotted to notice

My overhanging doom.

"'As into my dream he entered,

I viewed him with surprise.

I'd never thought I'd see Orli

Or gaze into his eyes.

"'Together we drew closer.

Romance plagued my heart,

But then he pulled forth a spray bottle.

Water broke us apart.

"'I laughed and chased him onward.

To have revenge I sought.

Upon entering the living room

With couch pillows we fought.

"'Hours spent in joking,

Not in cruelty, but in fun.

I called him a Brit.

Orlando called me a Hun.

"'Then in class the bell rang,

And to Reading I did go,

Laughing silently to myself.

The twins would have to know.'"

"OH, how sweet! Meredith has a crush on Orlando Bloom!" one simpered.

_Merry! _she thought. _Could they at least call me Merry? And how did they discover my poem?_

"But that's not all, Meredith," said the cheerleading captain. "You stole our pom-poms and hid them in the library."

"No," answered Merry, slowly backing away, "I didn't."

"Hey, Meredith, Orlando called you a Hun? Ohhh!" one squealed.

"As in Attila the Hun!" Merry retorted. "And how did you get that, anyway?"

"We have our ways," replied the cheerleader.

_Great! They have spies!_

"Don't you guys have something better to do?" Merry asked, walking quickly now.

They moved forward as one.

"No. You took our poms and hid them!"

"No, I did not!"

"There was a note with the poms. It read:

_Ha ha! You stupid cheerleaders lost your poms! Really, I took them!_

_Meredith_

There! You did do it!"

"Nope. I don't sign my name Meredith. I write 'Merry'."

"So?" the head cheerleader asked.

They kept coming. Knowing there was no alternative, Merry whirled and ran.

She had been in an Elvish mood that morning, before going out to feed her horse and finding the throw up, so some of her hair was pulled back in a ponytail while the rest hung loose, like Aragorn's as he rode to war in the movie. She had worn her flared jeans and a long, loose t-shirt.

Merry leapt and grabbed hold of the nearest, lowest tree-branch. She swang for a minute then pulled herself up, pushing against the trunk with her feet. Once she was crouched on top of the branch, the girl climbed high into the tree.

The cheerleaders came up after her, or tried to. A teacher came out and asked why they were climbing a tree.

"To get her down," said the squad, pointing at Merry.

"Young lady, come down here at once!" the teacher yelled.

"She can't" said a cheerleader in a snide voice.

Merry didn't answer, just jumped down gracefully.

"Come inside now! I'm giving you a referral."

Ten minutes later, Merry was pedaling furiously towards home. She had no idea how much worse her bad day was about to get.


	3. Rivendell under Siege and Capture

**Crecy – thanks for reviewing and for liking the poem. I wrote it in Earth science one day, although the last stanza had to be changed a bit for Merry. Keep on reading.**

**Fk306 animelover – I would say the same, but my eldest sister's a varsity cheerleader, so I can't. They aren't all bad. I'm just using stereotypes.**

**Dark as the Shadows - sure it was just a dream. looks shifty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.**

Legolas had been fishing in the Bruinen when he saw them. A hundred thousand orcs with a tall man on a black horse at their front. They were less than five leagues off.

The elf got up, leaving all of his things, and ran to his horse. He galloped to Rivendell and told Elrond of the orcs. Before they had had any time to prepare for battle, Rivendell was surrounded. The raging waters of the Bruinen had not withheld them on such short notice.

"Run!" Elrond yelled to his sons and Legolas. "Take the secret way out!"

"We'll stay here and fight!" Elladan called back, shooting an arrow at one of the orcs.

"No, go! I know the leader of those orcs. The tall man. He will take as many elves captive as he can. You know hwy? Torture. He believes Vilya resides in Rivendell, and he's right. Here, take it and leave to save it, if you will not leave to save yourselves."

He gave Vilya to Legolas and sent the three away.

"Where's the secret way out again, Elrohir?"

"Hurry! I'll show you when we get there."

"Is Vilya safe with us? What if there's a traitor like Meglin, and the orcs know about the secret entrance?"

"I have no idea," replied Elladan. "The secret entrance is pretty secret, though. Relax, Legolas."

"Aah," said Elrohir, "here we are."

He moved aside a rug in Legolas's room, and pulled up a door hidden beneath it. They descended the revealed steps and walked swiftly along the dark passageway at their end.

Meanwhile, the man's spy saw and heard Elrond's conversation with the younger elves. He sent all the details to the man tied to a red arrow. The man read it and nodded, then ordered 30 members of his forces to follow him to where the escape rout came out.

They were there and waiting as the elves came out. Legolas was quite a bit behind the twins, so he saw the men and orcs. In the seconds before he was captured, the elf grasped Vilya and, with all of his power, sent it to a safe place. A very safe one, as the man did not know where it was, or even that it existed.

Just as it vanished, he was grabbed by orcs and dragged from the passage.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" asked the man, viewing the elves cruelly. They did not reply. "Give me Vilya," he said commandingly.

"No," Elrohir replied softly.

"Are you so terrified already?" the man laughed.

That did it. Elrohir's temper, usually slow to rouse, exploded.

"Of course not, you #$ &! #$ &!"

The man looked interested for a moment, although it was against his will. He had not heard such expletives in a long time. But then, his face hardened.

"Search them," he spat to the orcs and turned away, thinking.

Of course the elves would like if they had Vilya, but what if they wee telling the truth? Could his spy be wrong? And if they didn't, what would he do then?

The orcs fell to his order gladly. There were about ten to each elf. Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir fought like lions, but to no avail.

About five jumped on Legolas and knocked the breath out of him. As he tried to recover it, the other five jumped on him. One stepped on his arm, and he heard bones crack. While the second five were squishing Legolas, one of the first tied his legs together. The elf fought hard when he realized their strategy, but it was too late. His hands were tied at the wrists, and the orcs were ripping off his belt, quiver, and tunic to see what he had concealed in them.

The others weren't doing much better. Elrohir had also heard Legolas's wrist fracture and turned around to see how badly he was hurt. It was then one of the orcs he had kicked down grabbed the elf's leg and pulled him to the ground. As with Legolas, the orcs were on top of him in seconds.

Elladan lasted longer. He didn't pay too much attention to the others, just fought like a wounded, cornered wild boar. He dilled five of his ten before one hit him on the head with a club. The younger son of Elrond fell like a stone.

The man turned back to the orcs after some time.

The elves were lying on their backs, all three unconscious. The orcs had stripped them of everything but the light linen shirts worn under their heavier tunics, their leggings, and their shoes. What the orcs had taken was piled near Elladan.

The man walked around the elves, surveying their bruised faces and arms.

"Fought like wolves, sir," one of the orcs told him.

"Not just wolves," interrupted another, "werewolves. All nice and polite one moment, the next, you're dead and they're drinking your blood."

"I see. We'll have to train that out of them," said the man in a voice that did not bode well for he elves. Not well at all. "Wake them up – no. Don't yet. Ten of you go back and get my horse and the spares. Tell those that remain in Rivendell to stay there. I'll search for Vilya."

He checked all the elves' belongings. No Vilya. The man fumed and cursed. Where was that ring? He almost kicked the elves, but stopped himself. Why begin their pain now? He could wait. If he hurt them too badly now, they would die when it was time for torture. He would wait.

The other orcs sat down and watched him pace. An hour or so later, the ten orcs came back leading four black horses.

"Awaken the elves!" yelled the man. "Get them in the spares' saddles. If they can mount by themselves, let them."

Hard kicks to their ribcages brought Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir back to the world of pain.

"The master says you're to get up,' growled an orc. Elladan and Elrohir rolled over onto their stomachs and pushed themselves up, then went to Legolas who was having a much harder time due to his fractured wrist. After pulling him to his feet, they turned to face the man.

"Get on the horses," he ordered, already mounted on his horse.

"No," said Elrohir.

"You stupid elf, do you want to walk to Mordor?"

"We'd really rather not go, so, if you'll please excuse us, we have to be home by dusk," quipped Elladan.

"If you do not get on the horses, I will let the orcs have one of you for dinner."

The elves exchanged glances, then got on the black steeds. Legolas mounted easily one-handed. He was an excellent rider.

The elves' hands were bound and tied to the saddle horns. A rope connected the reins of their black horses and was held by the man. With a "Hya!", they were off, surrounded by the 25 orcs.

_Where's Vilya?_ Thought Elrohir.

_It's safe,_ Legolas told him, _I sent it to Merry._


	4. Planning, Alex, and Another Nightmare

**Fk306 Animelover – I'll update when I can. Now hush and let me type.**

**Crecy – Merry with Vilya, all right. I mean, what could happen? looks mischievous. **

**Disclaimer: Due to some company's (cough New Line Cinema cough cough) cruel refusal to let a teenage girl buy the rights to LOTR for ten cents, I do not own LOTR. Darn them and their capitalist world. Now, enough of self-pity and on with the fanfic.**

"You got a referral?" Merry's mom asked, astounded. She had told her the minute she walked into the door, not wanting her mom to rind out later and get mad.

"Yes, Mom," she sighed resignedly. "I'll tell you over dinner, ok?"

"Fine." Mrs. Wood was very relaxed. Perhaps a bit too relaxed, but, oh well.

"Thanks, Mom," called Merry, walking into her room.

As soon as she entered it, Merry could tell something was different. The windows were open, and a wind blew through them, smelling of the sea.

_That's odd, _thought Merry. _The sea is far away. This is Oklahoma._

But that wasn't all, however. All her Middle-earth books (The Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, and The Silmarillion, for example) were in a pile on her bed. A piece of parchment lay on top of them.

Merry moved over to read it. There was a ring beside it.

_Merry,_

_Rivendell is under siege – was, really. Elrond sent us away with Vilya. He told us to use a secret passage. Our enemy knew of it. They have Elladan and Elrohir. I have but few seconds before they get me, too. Here is Vilya. Take care of it and don't come to Middle-earth to save us. We'll survive. Keep the ring safe, but do not put it on. You are a mortal, and it is a Ring of Power. Do not go to Rivendell openly. I fear there is a spy. STAY AWAY_

_Legolas _

She frowned, then picked up the ring.

"One ring to rule them all!" she yelled, letting herself be immature for a moment. Recovering her composure, Merry studied the ring intently.

"Looks like Vilya, all right."

_Now, what to do about Legolas? He doesn't want me to come, but it sounds like Middle-earth is in BIG trouble and needs help. If the orcs have the twins… No, Merry, don't think about that. As for Vilya, I'll put it on the golden chain Aunt Lizzie gave me for my birthday, not on my finger. That isn't safe. I'll tuck the chain under my shirt. I'll go to Middle-earth tonight. Shouldn't be hard, unless… The way better not be blocked. If it is, somebody's going to pay through then nose._

At dinner, Merry told her parents and little brother about the referral.

"You were running from cheerleaders?" Alex asked, awed. His full name was Alexander Horatio Wood, but everyone just called him Alex. Merry's parents had bad taste in names.

"Why, Meredith?" her father asked exasperatedly.

"Someone took their pom-poms, and I got blamed for it. They were chasing me, so I ran and climbed a tree to safety. Like a cat."

"However, Meredith, you are not a cat, no matter how much you may like them," her mother scolded.

Merry looked down at her plate and almost cried. At least they wouldn't ground her.

"Meredith, why didn't your friends support you?"

"May I please be excuse?"

"No, honey. Answer you father's question," her mother ordered.

"Very well. You know why, Dad? Firstly, the cheerleaders are too powerful. They're cruel bullies with big heads. And secondly, Dad, haven't you noticed? I don't have any friends."

And with that, she stood up and fled to her room.

"Should I go check on her?" Mrs. Wood asked.

"Tell her to come here," Mr. Wood said, exasperated again.

"She won't acquiesce your request," commented Alex, who was 10 and knew everything. He loved to watch PotC, especially with Merry. She would have swordfights with him during Jack and Will's. As they danced around the room yelling out the lines and whacking each other with yardsticks, the siblings would complain about their parents' lack of swords. Sometimes he was Jack, and Merry was Will, and sometimes she played Jack, and he was Will. Either way, it was fun.

"Hey, Mom?" he went on. "May Sam spend the night Friday?"

"We'll see, Alex, she told him.

Merry flopped down on her bed and really, really cried. True, there were people she talked to in band, academic team, track and the BAC, but they were just friendly acquaintances. Her only true friend was Alex, and he was her brother.

_Perhaps I shouldn't be so involved in my own imaginary worlds,_ Merry thought.

Sighing, she got up and tackled her homework.

Legolas looked surprised to see her. Aragorn just cried onto her shoulder. He had been crying on Legolas's shoulder, but it was drenched from his tears. The elf put an arm on Merry's shoulder and tried leaning on her. She pushed him off.

"No. Where are me?"

"At Arwen's wedding," Legolas told her, mussing up her hair. Aragorn sobbed even harder into Merry's shoulder.

"Estel!" someone yelled. "Get off her! Illuvatar, you're both taller and heavier than Merry! Pull yourself together, man! You're a Ranger!" It was Elladan. He walked towards them, through the crowd. Elrohir followed a bit behind

"I thought you were marrying Arwen," Merry said confusedly to Aragorn.

"No," he replied shortly. He had stopped crying at last. "She left me for –."

"Hush!" someone whispered angrily.

Just then, the ceremony began.

Da da dada. Everyone knew the tune. Merry craned her neck to see who the couple was.

"You may kiss the bride," Gandalf announced.

And then it happened. Merry saw it. Arwen kissed Gollum full on the mouth. She opened her own and screamed.

The flautist woke up, still screaming.

"Merry, what's the matter?" Alex asked, rushing in.

"Bad dream," she whispered. "Go back to sleep."

He did. Merry, however, could not. Long after her little brother had left, she remained awake, afraid of the nightmares that were haunting her.

**The authoress wants some reader input. Who would like Merry to take someone else into Middle-earth with her this time around? Or should she have to save it by herself? If you want your opinion to matter, leave a review on your way out or send a message to the author. Thanks**


	5. On the Road to Angmar

**Fk306 animelover - Now, was it really all that bad? I mean, it's just Arwen loving Gollum. At least I didn't do anything too crazy, like Galadriel being Sauron's ex. Hang on, that's a good idea :p**

**MeraSparrow - All I can say is w0000000000 + and COKE TRUCK! **

**Disclaimer: I have not succeeded in convincing New Line Cinema to let me in on the LOTR dough, so I do not own Tolkien's masterpiece. :cries like a baby:**

_What were you thinking, sending it to Merry?_ Elladan exploded silently.

_Did you have any better ides? _asked Legolas.

_Well, no, but still. It might not be safe. You know Merry._

_Aye, that I do. _Legolas's eyes twinkled.

_What if she does something stupid?_

_She won't._

_Meredith can be rash._

_So can you._

Elladan frowned. _What if the man can hear us? _

_What are you talking about? Mortals can't hear thoughts._

_I hope not._

The black company moved along quickly. The orcs hated moving in the open, especially by day. The man did not care. He had been commanded to take Vilya and failed already. To save his own life, the man was taking the elves to Mordor. There, her could torture them for information. It was a long way, though.

Then, an idea came to his head. Perhaps they wouldn't go all the way to Mordor. The old castle at Angmar would do. Any castle really in Eriador, as long as it was old and abandoned. Angmar was safest, though. Less good people lived around it.

He sensed the elves watching him and whirled around in the saddle to look at them.

Elrohir had managed to turn sidesaddle, even though his hands were tied to the saddle-horn. Elladan had slid the saddle off to the side and was lying on his stomach across the horse's back, half asleep. Legolas, at the back, was sitting cross-legged in the saddle, albeit bent slightly forward.

They surveyed him with cool indifference, as if they were trick riders showing off instead of prisoners.

"Elrohir," Legolas choked out, "you do know you're riding like a lady."

"Of course, dear sir," Elrohir trilled in a voice an octave above his own. He continued in his own voice. "Look at Elladan. He looks dead."

Legolas whispered to his horse softly, and it trotted forward, jostling Elladan's.

"Ouch! What was that for, Snaga?" Elladan yelled.

Elrohir turned back to look.

"Oh ho! Elladan! Calling names in Orkish! Wait till all of Rivendell hears about this!"

The man chose to break up the little joke-fest.

"They won't," he said menacingly. "You won't live to tell the tale."


	6. The Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. If I did, I would be having a movie of "THe Hobbit" made and would be forcing Viggo Mortensen to play Bard and Orlando Bloom to play the elven king.**

**MeraSparrow - Why? Because some readers were getting bothered. I can promise you one more chappy of fun after this which will introduce ... PONY JACK:p w00000+**

**Black as the Shadows - I do have a plot, I promise. Sorry this wasn't in chapter five, I had already posted it when I read your review. I'm just flipping back and forth for a while, since Merry's stuck in our world and can't get to Middle-earth. Sorry to disappoint you. :D**

"Mom, can Sam spend the night tonight?" Alex asked.

"Sure, hon," she replied.

He was half-wishing she'd said no, and more than half later that day at lunch when he asked Sam.

"Want to spend the night?"

"Will your sister be there?"

"Do you just come over for my sister?"

"Ummm,"

"Yes, she'll be there," Alex sighed, managing to sound both disgusted and resigned at the same time.

"Can I come?" popped up one of his friends.

"Please, if Merry's there?" begged another.

"Alex, your sister's hott!" one told him somberly.

"No, no, and eeew," Alex replied.

He felt guilty at the thought of what Merry would say upon learning that Sam was to spend the night.

"You…." She trailed off, her face a pure masked of hatred. "How could you?"

"Sam's fun," Alex replied with a shrug.

How could my own little brother trade my well-being and mental sanity for his enjoyment? How?

That night, as per usual on Fridays when Alex had some member of his posse over, Merry put a DVD in her portable player, got an orange Crush from the back fridge, and went to the kitchen for pizza. As she picked out several slices of cheese (and some supreme) pizza, Sam strolled in, looking inebriated.

_I told Mom not to give IBC root beer to emotionally unstable ten-year-olds. Why didn't she listen?_

"Aaah, Merry," he droned, sounding drunk.

"Hey, Sam," she replied, looking in the freezer for some ice cream to eat after the pizza. It was Friday night, and Alex had a hyper friend with him. It only followed that she deserved a treat for putting up with this.

"You look lovely tonight," he told her somberly.

"Mmmhm" was all the reply he got. Now digging through the fridge for pudding, she was only half-paying attention to the boy. No pudding. She began to look for cookies. There were none. Cake? No. Candy? No. Perhaps she'd missed something. Back to the fridge.

"So lovely, in fact, I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead, munchkin,' she said good-naturedly, having no idea what he was about to say.

"Weee uuu murry me?" he slurred.

"I beg your pardon." Merry hadn't gotten a word.

"Will you marry me?" Sam asked again.

This time, she got it. Merry jerked her head up so fast it hit the roof of the fridge.

"D'Arvit!"

"I know I'm ten and all, but -. What was that?"

'Never mind."

"I love you, Merry, I really do."

That did it. Mouth agape, the flautist fled the kitchen, wandering down the hall to her room.

Whack! She ran into Alex.

"Merry, what's up? You look like Arwen just kissed Gollum!" he wondered.

_If you only knew why I was screaming last night…_

"I just got proposed to by a ten-year-old. Your little friend got drunk off root beer and proposed to me!" she exclaimed hysterically. "Ouch!" She had tripped over a litter box and fallen to the floor, hitting her head on the wall. "I just got proposed to by a ten-year-old. A ten-year-old just proposed -." She went on and on.

Mrs. Wood came out of the master bedroom and looked at her only daughter with surprise.

"What is going on, Alexander Horatio?"

"Um, well, you remember my tenth birthday party?"

"The one where you at 10 pizzas, watched PotC three times, and all got sugar comas? How could I forget?"

"Yeah, that one. Well, after we'd seen PotC twice, Merry came in. She was wearing her Legolas PJs and carrying her pizza plate. She really does look lie an elf, Mom, especially when she lets her hair down."

"Go on, Alex."

"So, I invited her to watch PotC with us."

"No."

"Yes. All the boys pitched in on convincing her. There were nine plus me, 'member?"

"Yes. Continue."

"Finally, she agreed. We'd already seen it twice, but it's more fun with Merry."

"Did you two -?"

"Act all the parts out?" he interrupted. "Yeah. The boys cleared away from the TV, and we had it out like never before."

"Oh, dear."

"Sam just proposed -."

"Mom, hold Merry still or she'll hurt herself. To wrap it up, most of those boys have had crushes on her since then. Someone called her "hott" to my face at lunch today," he shivered.

"So, what does this have to do with Merry's state?"

"Sam's the one who's got the biggest crush on Merry. He proposed to her tonight."

"Oh, my."

"Merry, hush!" She was going on and on about the proposal.

Alex got up and ran to her room. Ah! There was the DVD player. He ran it over to her and pressed "Play". The movie shocked him.

Three elves (?) stood in the foreground beside a river that trickled merrily to their left.

"Merry, what are you doing?" asked the one with pink hair. Wait! They all had pink hair! His eyes were green.

"Is that one of those recordy-thingies you told us about?" asked the other two grey-eyed elves simultaneously.

"Umm." that was Merry's voice, but she wasn't shown. "Guys, look…."

"Because if it is, Merry L. Wood, you're dead," said the green-eyed one evenly.

"We don't appreciate this," one of the grey-eyed elves told the camera.

Alex didn't see anymore, for just then Merry got up, took it from him, and went to her room.

"Get my pizza!" she called through the door.

"Yes, milady!" he called back. Had Merry been using the video camera?


	7. Jack Shetland

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Tolkien. I just use it for my own pleasure. I will try to return everything in one piece, but can't be sure.**

_I hope he doesn't realize that was Legolas and the twins._

Merry turned off the DVD and went back to the DVD menu.

_Here's one I haven't seen before,_ she thought. She clicked on it.

Legolas's face filled the screen

"Is this on? Oh, I see. Good. Well, Merry, I don't know if you'll ever see this, but I have some things to say to you I can't say to your face for obvious reasons."

He gestured to his pink hair.

"First, I thought my life was perfect until I met you. Then I realized I just didn't pay attention to the world around me and was too self-centered to notice other people's pain. Second, Merry, don't live too much in Middle-earth. Live more in your own world. It does not do to dwell on dreams. A day will come when they fail you, and you will not be able to come her anymore. Where will you be then if you have not made friends in your own world?"

The camera view shifted to show Merry asleep by a fire. Elladan and Elrohir lay on either side of her, eyes wide open and staring at the sky. It swung back to Legolas.

"And third, Merry, don't ever forget who you are on the inside. Remember the girl who plays pranks and dances by the firelight. Always keep in your heart the laughs we've shared, so when the tears come, a smile can replace them. Last of all, don't shun people because they don't LOVE everything you do. No one's perfect, and few people like only the same things. Keep your mind open."

The elf smiled.

_Another smile to make a girl faint! _thought Merry in annoyance. _How did he get hold of the video camera?_

She had brought it one time and had lots of fun. (muahahahaha)

Turning her mind back to the DVD player, Merry watched Legolas execute a sweeping bow. The movie ended.

Sighing exasperatedly, Merry though about his words (and her blow up last night). She did have friends, but all but one had moved after sixth grade. The one went to a different 8th grade center. Merry's school system had two schools just for the 8th graders. Her friend went to one, and Merry went to the other. Merry checked her watch. It was only 7:15. Hoping this was the right choice, Merry grabbed her mobile phone and dialed the number one-handed.

"Hello?" a woman answered the phone.

"Um, this is Merry. May I please speak to -?"

"Hang on, hon," the woman interrupted.

"Yello?" It was a boy's voice.

"Jack?"

"Merry! Gosh, it's been long!"

"You have no idea."

"How are your dreams?"

"Blocked, Captain."

"Oh?"

"I can't say now."

"Oh ho! Miss Mellow has a secret!"

"Jack!"

"Sorry, luv. Hey, you know HP and the Goblet of Fire is playing at the Dollar Theater?"

"Si."

"No Spanish, Merry!"

"Sorry. Yes, Jack, I know."

"The show doesn't start 'til eight. Wanna go? We can talk there."

"Ok. I'll smuggle some chocolate-covered raisins in my purse."

"Fine with me. Can you go?"

"Probably. Let me ask my mom. I'll call you back."

"You'd better."

"Isn't this like a date?" Mrs. Wood asked suspiciously.

"No, Mom. It's me going to a movie with a friend."

"A guy friend," piped in Alex.

She shot him a look that read plainly "If you want to see your 11th birthday, Snaga, mind your own business."

He got the message.

"Well, take my cell phone and $5."

"Ok, Mom, Merry replied, taking both. She flashed the ten-year-olds a cheeky grin as she walked to the door.

"Merry, my love," began Sam.

"Can it, Squirt. And no, I won't marry you."

And she left, bundling her coat on and dialing Jack's number.

"Merry?"

"Yeah, Jack. I can go."

"Are you biking?"

"Just to your house." Jack lived just about a mile down the street from Merry.

"Ok. My mom'll drive us."

"Cool."

"See ya."

"Byeness!"

Jack Shetland was Merry's closest friend. He knew of her dreams and told no one. He was also the cutest guy in town, according to the cheerleaders. They were hurt when he would have nothing to do with them and instead hung out with Merry. They had seen PotC ten times in theaters. (It cost $2 per person each time, and they had only been able to come up with $40.)

Jack sensed his closeness to popularity, but didn't really care. Along with Merry, he had set up a band table at their old middle school. Every band member who didn't fit in found welcome "Bienvenidos!" there. Jack played guitar and saxophone. He was also in track. Or had been in 7th grade.

Merry hopped on her bike and started pedaling, hoping Jack Shetland hadn't changed too much since then.

"Merry!" he yelled, opening the door. "How are you?"

She ran forward and gave him a huge hug.

"Jack! My, you're tall!"

"And you're not?" He returned the hug.

They broke apart and stood there, sizing each other up.

Suddenly, Jack threw back his head and sang with Merry joining in, "We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs! Drink up, me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's live for me!" They danced 'round an imaginary fire.

They collapsed onto his front lawn, laughing.

"What in the world is going on out here?" his mother called, coming up to the door. "Oh! Merry, how nice to see you again, dear."

The friends exchanged glances and laughed again.

Merry looked up at the stars and sang in her lovely soprano,

"Home is behind,

The world ahead,

And there are many paths to tread,

Through shadows,

To the edge of night,

Until the stars are all alight.

Mist and shadow,

Cloud and shade,

All shall fade,

All shall fade!"

Jack joined in with his tenor.

"Come on in," he said, getting up and pulling Merry to her feet.

"Si."

"Meredith!"

"Sorry, Captain Sparrow."

"Fool of a Brandybuck!"

"Drunk pirate!"

"Hey!"

She looked at him evenly. Jack was exactly as she remembered. Tall thin, with blond hair, blue eyes, an angular face, and his black PotC shirt she'd given him the previous Christmas.

"You're a marked man, Jack Sparrow," she told him gravely.

"You've seen the trailer for PotC2?" he asked incredulously.

"D-U-H duh."

"I have got to show you something!" he yelled and dragged her into the house.

"Quit it! What the -?"

He had shoved her into his room.

"What have you done?" It was said in wonderment, not in anger.

His whole room was PotC. Painted on the wall in lime green lettering was "Captain Jack is Back."

"Here," said Jack, tossing Merry a shirt, "this is for you."

"How did you know? Oh, it's great!"

"It" was a black t-shirt wit a picture of Jack (Sparrow, not Shetland) on the front and "Merry" in big letters on the back. Below that was "Captain Jack is Back. Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest Summer 2006".

"Consider it a late birthday present. I have one just like it," Jack told Merry, pulling his out of his closet.

"Neat. Shall we wear them to the movies?"

"If you want."

"Of course I want to. Where's the bathroom?"

"Across the hall. Have you forgotten?"

"Um."

"Never mind. Just go change and hurry! We don't want to be late!"

Merry did, and when she came out, Jack was leaning against the opposite wall, humming.

"Took ye long enough," he commented.

"Can it, punk."

"Fantasizer."

"Jerk."

"Dreamer."

"Jack! 'Fantasizer' and 'Dreamer' mean the exact same thing!"

"True. Come on, though. Mom's waiting."

The big AMC theater was next to the dollar one, and so many of the preps, jocks, and assorted people from the friends' schools saw Merry and Jack together.

Jealousy inflamed may girl's hearts as they saw Jack climb down from the pick up and help Merry down. (She could do it perfectly well by herself, but he liked being a gentleman.)

As they walked into the dollar theater, with linked arms and big jackets, underneath which were their PotC2 shirts over long-sleeved black ones, one cheerleader thought, _So the king and queen on misfits are back together. Great._

Whispered talk thrived during the movie; both friends had seen it twice.

Afterwards, back in the car, Jack said, "Merry, I'll bring your bike over tomorrow, ok? It's too late for you to ride home."

"Fine with me," Merry replied. "We can watch FotR."

"And PotC!"

"Exactly, mate."

And so, when Merry got to bed that night, she found herself wishing not to have dreams, but to wake up soon. She was eager for the next day.

Of course, the Valar decided that wouldn't do. Not at all.


	8. Back in Middleearth & When Tempers Arise

**MeraSparrow - No, you can't have Pony Jack. He belongs to me, savvy. So does Legolas, and the twins, and Merry. Get over it. I want to see the pirate Beaver song! Who doesn't?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything written by the master, J. R. R. Tolkien. I just use his ideas for my own pleasure.**

**Author's Note: If anyone is averse to elf torture and death, please don't read this chapter. If you want to know what happens, and think you can take Character Death, forge on ahead. Just remember that I warned you. Elf-lovers, BEWARE!**

Merry woke with the cold, hard ground pressing into her back.

_I must have rolled out of bed,_ she thought.

As she opened her eyes, Merry realized her mistake. She was not in her room at all. She had been lying in a dark tunnel.

_Oh, great. The one time I don't want to get to Middle-earth, I go there. Now, I'll have to save the boys – again. Where am I, though?_

Sighing, Merry pushed herself up.

_Yes, I'm definitely in Middle-earth,_ Merry thought, glancing at herself to see her elven clothes. They were heavier than her pjs and became even more so when she wrapped her fur-lined cloak around her body. It was cold.

Merry saw a light at the end of the passage. Trusting to her luck, the thirteen-year-old headed for it.

As she climbed up the steps to the sun, Merry had to shut her eyes against its brightness.

"Oh!" Merry fell to the ground, shaking, after surveying the scene before her eyes.

Five rotting orc carcasses lay there, beside a pile of elven garments and weapons. Merry recognized the twins' quivers and bows from Lorien and Legolas's from Mirkwood. She saw the coconut rings (blue for Elrohir, red for Elladan, and green for Legolas) that she'd given the elves as an "I'm sorry" present after dying their hair pink. Their knives lay still attached to their belts. The smell of fear hung rank in the air. No, that was just orc blood and rotting meat that she smelled.

_Here, it must have happened here, _she thought, getting up.

Merry whirled, hearing a soft sound. Azul, her blue roan mare, stopped not five paces from where she stood.

_Good thing she's here, though I could use a tracking dog, a bloodhound. Uh oh._

"Be careful what you wish for" is a phrase Merry had never really had cause to connect with. Just then, she did.

"Woof! Woof!"

_No, not the moose!_

Merry almost cried as her goofy blue-heeler/boxer mix panted up behind Azul. The mare shot Merry a look that plainly said, "If it didn't smell like you, I would kill it."

"Oscar, what are you doing here?" she asked in exasperation.

Oscar was his name, but most members of the Wood family called him "The Moose."

He came up to her and began to lick her hand.

"Eew. You have a collar, good. Now for a leash."

Merry cast her eyes around to find something suitable. They fell on the pile of elvish things, and Merry smiled evilly.

Half an hour later, two of the three belts had been linked to form a breast collar for Azul. Merry had packed the elves' belongings into bundles and tied them, along with the bows and quivers, to the mare's collar. Merry used the third belt as a leash for Oscar. He was very rambunctious. She worked quickly, eager to leave the carcasses.

Azul had come with a halter and rope, as if she had sensed Merry's presence and ran away to meet her.

Almost laughing at how odd the three of them looked, Merry mounted Azul, and they were off.

Oscar was put to tracking, but her was really goofy, so Merry kept an eye open and on the track herself. Azul soon got used to all her new gear, and life went on.

Merry couldn't help feeling a sense of urgency, that if they didn't hurry, much would be lost.

Elrond was worried. Where were his sons? The siege was worming its way closer to the dwellings – half the valley was on fire – and seemed not to be relenting. Elrond knew, in his heart, that the enemy would win. Most of his folk were in Mirkwood or Lothlorien or with Cirdan currently, and his forces were much diminished. Erestor and Glorfindel had been taken prisoner, and many more were dying. Without Vilya, the lord of Rivendell could not fully protect his people.

His heart filled with hot shame and worry, Elrond went back to sharpening his sword, praying, waiting, watching for some sign of hope.

None came.

The man grew steadily more annoyed as the days passed. Elladan wasn't saying anything, just staring into space. Elrohir was joking with Legolas non-stop. Most of their jokes were slightly offensive to orcs, if true.

For instance, "What smells worse than a troll's rear end?" Elrohir would ask.

"That of an orc," would be Legolas's reply.

And they would laugh heartily.

All three elves were secretly having conversations.

_What do you know of Angmar?_ Elladan asked his older brother.

_Not much. It was the Witch King's place. Very evil. If we're going there, we may truly never come out again. Legolas?_

_Even less than you, I fear._

_Why are you so out of it, Legolas?_

_Because, Elladan, I feel Vilya's presence again._

_With you?_

_No, Elrohir. But back in Middle-earth._

_So that means?_

_Right on one. Merry's coming._

_The idiot._

_Elladan!_

_What, 'Rohir? It's true._

_So? How could you say that?_

_She can't defeat 25 orcs and save us. She's just a girl._

_Merry doesn't care, _broke in Legolas. _She'll try to help us just the same._

_This man isn't as naïve as fan-girls, Legolas, _thought Elrohir sadly._ She'll fail, if she tries._

Sometime during that day, the man realized they would need to kill a horse in order to survive. When they stopped to eat for the night, he had the orcs kill one and cook it. Legolas and the twins refused to eat it for two reasons. One, they couldn't eat horse. Two, eating anything orcs had mauled was just sickening to contemplate.

"No," said Legolas, representing the silent, stormy-eyed twins.

The man glared at him. This elf – he did not know his name, only that he was from Mirkwood – was the troublemaker.

"Fine, then," he growled. "Don't eat."

He forced the elves to mount again with Elladan and Elrohir at the front, and Legolas at the back.

About an hour into their ride, he signaled to an orc who cut the girth on the saddle. It went over sideways, and Legolas, tied to it, went over as well. He hit the ground with a _CRASH! _and lay there, unable to move.

The man dismounted and walked over to the hurt elf. Legolas had landed on some sharp rocks and had several cuts that were bleeding profusely. He cut the bonds that tied the elf to the saddle, picked it up, and stepped back.

"Finish him off, boys!" he called to the orcs and put the saddle on the horse.

Elladan hid his face in his brother's shoulder, unable to watched as the orcs attacked his friend. Elrohir watched, firm and full of hatred. He noted every kick, every cut, every blow to the head. When Legolas cried out, - such sounds of pain and anguish were never heard! – he, too, turned away his head. Legolas had never before, to his knowledge, done such a thing. That he would do so now bespoke the true pain he must have been in.

When the orcs finally finished, it looked like Legolas was dead. A long, deep cut from someone's knife ran along his breastbone. His ribs had been kicked repeatedly by iron-shod orc feet and appeared to be broken. The elf's eyes were glassy and stared unblinkingly up at the sky. Blood flowed freely from cuts on his face, and a knife was imbedded in his thigh. The elf was dead, all right. No one could face such torture and live.

Tears streamed down elven cheeks as they viewed their fallen friend.

"You," the man gestured to Elladan, "get on the spare horse. Now! Or you'll receive the same as him."

There was no need to ask who "him" was. Elladan complied, still crying silently. With another "Hya!" the black company was off.

Far away in Mirkwood, every wood-elf felt some intolerable, unexplainable sorrow.

In Rivendell, Elrond's hope left him.

A few days' travel behind the black company, Merry screamed to the sky. "No!" The feared death knell to her heart had come. She collapsed against Azul's neck, crying forlornly.


	9. Life Without Legolas

**Zavier Starwood – No, SARA, I am not high. Just hyper about the snow day. I love my quotes, too, especially "Elf envy – they all had it" from Orli. I was going "ORLIORLIORLIORLIORLIORLIORLIORLIORLI Bloom!" in the car yesterday. So much fun. Like Oscar? Where have you been?**

**To Everyone Else – LEGOLAS IS DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! NO MORE PRINCE OF MIRKWOOD! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my imagination and Oscar. Yup, the bumbling, licking, goofy dog belongs to me. **

Merry kept on riding.

_If one's dead, the others are in even more trouble._ When she realized they were headed for Angmar, she gulped. _Trouble? Make it double. Who has died? If they killed one of the twins, the other will give up soon and die of a broken heart. If they killed Legolas… No, Merry, don't think about that possibility. I'll be able to save the others, if nothing else happens. _

It began to snow. Whirling gust of the white stuff blew in Azul's face. The brave mare forged ahead as the temperature dropped, Oscar bouncing along beside her.

Merry clenched the ring on her necklace. _Don't let them eat him, whoever he is. That would be insufferable. _Vilya gave her the will to carry on.

_I'm making faster time than they are. I should only be about a day behind them. _

"Azul, go faster! I want to see what happened."

_How could they? _

_ Calm down, Elladan. _

_ But Legolas is dead! How can you tell me to be calm? _

_ Easily. _

_ He's dead, 'Rohir! _

_ Yes, but yelling will accomplish nothing. _

"I'm not yelling!" Elladan yelled aloud.

_Oops. _

_ Right, Elladan. Oops. _

The man glared at the elves suspiciously.

When they stopped to eat, once again, the elves would have none of it. They stood together, eyes challenging the man to kill them, too: "Do it. It would be a relief." He didn't make them eat, merely forced them to ride bare-chested in the blizzard.

_Something we'd do for a dare, back when – _

_ Stop, Elladan. The fallen is gone; let us forget him. _

_ Shouldn't we honor him, though? _

_ Later. When all is peaceful. When he is buried. Do not harrow up you mind with his life. _

_ But, Elrohir – _

_ No buts. I cannot send his last moments from me. I do not wish to be further reminded of them. _

As the black company made its way towards Angmar, the elves' torsos turned blue from the cold.

_Bit chilly, eh? _

_ You resemble that comut ring-thingy that Merry gave you. _

_ Thanks, little brother. And, it's coconut ring. _

_ Welcome. _

_ You cold too? _

_ I can't feel my stomach. _

_ I can't feel anything above my waist. _

_ I know the feeling. _Elrohir choked up.

_That was not funny. _

_ Mmmhmm. _

_ Wonder how Rivendell's doing. _

_ Probably not too well. Hey now! Look who it is! _

_Who?_

_ Erestor and Glorfy. _

_ What are they doing here? _

_ Dunno. We're about to find out. _

Azul toiled onward, waiting for Merry's signal to stop. It didn't come.

Galadriel gazed into her mirror and frowned.

So Sauron was attacking Rivendell now, huh? The nerve of him! Just because she had refused to marry him in Valinor was no reason for the Dark Lord of Mordor to declare war on her son-in-law!

She sent for Aragorn.

"Rivendell is under siege. Take 10,000 of my folk and go to its aid. Stop in Mirkwood for more forces. You must be gone by dawn," she told him soberly.

"Aragorn!" yelled Arwen, running to him. "Take me with you, my Elfy-welfy-stone! Please?"

"Of course, Arwen," he replied, looking at her with loving eyes. What a sap! He was completely under her spell.

"Thanks, my Pangy-wangy-ranger," she cooed.

Sickening, just sickening. The way they behaved was enough to make any self-respecting elf vomit. Galadriel could barely spend five minutes in their company. She had not been opposed to Aragorn's marrying Arwen at first, but now, she wished him 1,000 leagues from her granddaughter. For his own protection, of course. Arwen had the goo-goo-ga-ga/Oolala! effect on all men. All men, that is, except family.

As Aragorn mounted and led the host of elves north to Mirkwood, Galadriel was relieved. Good! The lovebirds were separated at last!

"My lady," Haldir said sadly, "Arwen went with Elessar."

Drat! Galadriel sighed, picked up a book, and whacked herself on the head with it.

_I pity anyone and everyone in that host, _she thought grimly.

As the blizzard ended, Merry breathed out a sigh of relief. Now she could camp.

Azul paid attention to Merry's signals. When the one to stop came, however, the mare just kept on going.

"Azul! Where are we-? What are you-? Oh, bother!"

She pulled her cloak around her body tighter.

"Careful, girl!"

The ground was rocky and slippery for the packed snow, which was quickly turning into ice. Merry saw a small cave – barely large enough for two warhorses – off to the side of the road.

She jumped down and led Azul and the Moose to the cave, avoiding a large snowdrift as she went. Upon reaching the cave, Merry started a fire using a flint and some wood. As she huddled around it, the flautist wondered about her friends. She had not felt a second death, so was sure it had been Legolas who died. A fresh wave of sorrow flooded over her. Merry bit her lip to keep from crying. It didn't work. Large, pearly, glossy tears flowed slowly down her cheeks.

Oscar came over and licked her. Merry smiled. Fishing some jerky out of her belt pouch, the thirteen-year-old acknowledged that what the elf had tried to tell her was true.

A day would come when her dreams disappointed her; it had at last. Even the thought that Legolas lived on in the books was of no help. Her dreams' tales were as real to her at Tolkien's stories of Middle-earth. If Legolas died in them, he would truly be dead to her, no matter what story she read. Merry was alone now, for no one could ever tell or connect with her sorrow. It had been bad enough when Haldir died in the movies, but since the twin had never yet taken her to Lorien, she didn't really know Haldir at all. She truly knew Legolas. He was her friend, a real part of her life, and an influence on her character.

Azul nudged the girl with her nose, trying to cheer Merry up.

_I'm not alone, _she thought. _I have Azul and Oscar. The twins, too, once I save them. Not to mention – _her heart swelled and a smile broke forth from frozen lips – _Jack. _Pulling a notebook from her pack, Merry began to compose an ode to her fallen friend. Then, she noticed the video camera and extra DVD-Recorables. Why not make a movie? Dedicate it to Legolas. She turned the camera on, put in a fresh DVD-Rec, and pressed "Record".

**Now you can all review and thank me for writing such a lovely chapter. P.S. LEGOLAS IS DEAD! Now that that's agreed on, let's all press the purple button and review. Thanks.**


	10. The Biggest Surprise of all

**Crecy – Yup, Legolas is dead. For now. The twins, well, I'll save them if it seems necessary. **

**Fk306 animelover – Why are you saying it's great when Legolas is dead? I don't understand you. The adorable prince of Mirkwood is no longer alive. **

**Black as the Shadows – Of course the rest of the story's all right. If I feel like it, I'll bring Legolas back. **

**Emily – You're sad, how sad! BOO! Sorry, just felt like doing that. I also feel like starting a fire in my fireplace and inviting Legolas over for pizza. One problem, he's married to my friend. Will have to invite her over, too. Good thing Aragorn wants pizza and to go to the movies. Too bad I've seen Chronicles of Narnia twice. sighs Oh, well. I could see it once more. **

**MeraSparrow – Yeah, I know I'm being obvious. Please don't stop reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything written by Tolkien, unless you count the copies of The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit that are in my room. And the movies. Extended Edition. With commentary. ORLANDO! Sorry, I have obsession problems. **

**Author's Note: Don't get too mad after reading this, everyone. I just had to be evilly creative. P.S. Why are all of The Santa Claus fanfics about Bernard? **

The elf gritted his teeth against the pain and yanked the knife out of his thigh.

"Oh."

He beat himself up mentally for letting the noise escape him. After taking several deep, gasping breaths, he rolled over and threw up, purging his stomach of all the food he'd been forced to eat whilst in captivity. Bereft of all strength, the elf rolled back over and gazed up at the stars. Although he knew that falling asleep would be his death, the elf could no longer corral his mind and body. His mind sought solitude, and his body called for rest. They won.

Oscar heard movement from the snowdrift and ran out of the cave.

"Oscar, come back here! Oh, bother!"

Merry got up and raced after the dog.

"What's that you're pawing at, boy? OH, MY GOSH! LEGOLAS!"

There lay the elf, not moving, covered in bruises and cuts, some of which bled still. His skin was blue from the cold.

"Oscar, keep him warm!" Merry yelled, racing back to the cave and Azul.

She grabbed the mare's lead rope and ran with her back to the dog and Legolas.

"Oscar, not like that!"

The 60-odd pound dog was lying on top of Legolas.

"Move, you stupid Moose!"

Azul, sensing what needed to be done, lay down. Merry, with Oscar's help, dug Legolas out of the snow. She laid him across Azul's back and held him on as the mare stood up and walked back to the cave. Oscar came bounding along behind.

In the cave, Azul lay down again, and Merry was able to move Legolas to the fireside. After covering him with all three spare elven tunics, Merry lay down beside him. She knew he was alive, for she could see the small rise and fall of his chest. She draped her warm cloak over the both of them, rolled over onto her stomach, and fell asleep.

Legolas woke to find someone cleaning his cuts with boiling water.

"Merry, you minx," he breathed.

She looked down at him and smiled sadly.

"Tell me what happened, Legolas," she commanded, moving to work on the deep wound from the orc's knife.

"Do I have no privacy?"

"Not when you're this close to death."

He frowned but could see her point. "It's a good thing I don't have modesty issues."

"Tell me what happened, or I'll kill you myself."

And so, he told her the whole story, ending with his fall and brush with death.

"Ouch. That must have been horrible," Merry commented. "I predict you'll be emotionally scarred for life. Physically scarred, too. This one on your breastbone is particularly nasty."

"Mmm."

"I can't believe you didn't attack me when you woke up."

The elf didn't answer, although her knew very well why. Merry wasn't threatening, unless you were an orc. Waking up to find her bending over you was startling, but not scary. In truth, Merry mad him feel safe, safer than he'd ever felt before. Hang on.

"Meredith Lee Wood, where's my undershirt?"

"On your body," she replied tartly.

"You tore it up?"

"I needed it for bandages, ok?"

The elf merely growled at her.

"Don't worry, princeling. I have your tunic. And something else belonging to you, I believe."

She unclasped her necklace and drew Vilya off its chain. She placed the ring on his finger.

"Great! That ring's not mine!"

"So? Better you than me. Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"Hmph."

"Do you have any broken bones?"

"My ribs'll heal by themselves, and as for my wrist, it'll be fine."

"Ok. Rest now, while I plan."

"Plan what?"

"How to rescue the twins, of course," Merry told him impatiently.

"You aren't seriously thinking of -?" He groaned. Of course she was. He had forgotten. This was Merry. "We could go back to Rivendell for help," Legolas suggested.

"No, my elf, we can't. It's too late now. They were already ahead of me when I found you. We're too close to Angmar to go back. We will have to press the company. Only 25 orcs, you say?"

"That and a man."

"No worries, then."

"Merry ……"

"Can you use a bow?"

"Yes."

"With a fractured wrist?"

"Yes! Like I said, it'll be fine." Legolas scowled at her.

"Well, like I said, no worries then."

He groaned.

"Why is it that whenever you say that, I just feel even more worried?"

"You're naturally suspicious. May I remind you whose plan it was that saved Elladan – and you, in turn – from the fan-girls?"

"Yours," the elf sighed resignedly.

"Here," Merry said, tossing him her cloak. "Now go to sleep! You need rest."

Legolas took it and let his mind drift off to the dream worlds.

When he woke, merry was viewing him with a smug expression on her face.

"What?" the elf asked, yawning.

"I've got a plan."

"Are you sure of its potency?"

"Not quite. Want to hear it?"

"I suppose," Legolas sighed.

"Ok, here goes. When we catch up, I distract them while you shoot several orcs. Then, I ride off. WE keep attacking like this, in guerilla fashion, and eventually we'll have killed all the orcs."

"And do you really think it'll work?"

"Of course, if you're as good with a bow as you say you are."

Legolas looked very affronted.

"I don't lie, Merry."

"Hmm." She noted a fierceness in his eyes. He looked like a –.

Crash! The smell of burning fur filled the air.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

**Author's Note: Now, let's all press the purple-blue review button and thank the authoress for bringing Legolas back to life. If you guys thought I could kill Legolas, then you didn't know me all that well. I hope you like the ending. If anyone has suggestions to how the next chapter should go, (ex. what happens after the "AAAAAAAAAAAAAh!") then press "Review" and tell me. I have some questions I want you to answer, too. A) How does a centaur graze? B) Could a faun ride a horse? and C) Is Mr. Tumnus cute? Just wondering.**


	11. GollumSmeagol Mode & Drugging a Friend

**Crecy – If ye don't know what fauns and centaurs are, mate, you're lost. **

**Black as the Shadows – I wish I was a centaur, just to see how the movement felt. Yup, Legolas is back. Thanks for bowing.**

**Time and Fate – OOO! A new reviewer! Yeah, I can't find it in my big heart to kill Legolas. Who can?**

**MeraSparrow – Yes, AMES, Legolas had clothes on. His pants, anyway. What kind of creep do you take me for?**

**Disclaimer: LOTR does not belong to me. Nothing so far has worked. Anyone else have ideas?**

"Ada, where are the twins?" Aragorn asked. They had just rescued Rivendell, killing several thousand orcs in the process.

"Umarthion has them, I believe. And Legolas. Glorfindel and Erestor, too."

"Umarthion? Ah. Evil Fate."

"Yes."

"We have to go after them," Arwen said forcefully, sheathing her sword. For once, she wasn't being silly.

"We can't," Elrond told her sadly. "It is too late. They will be dead by now."

"There is always hope," murmured Aragorn.

Arwen sent a smile his way. He was always her champion. The Ranger blushed.

"Let's go after them. Retake our friends. Kill the orcs. Bring Umarthion to justice," she pressed on. "Ada, we have to. For the twins."

"And Legolas," put in Aragorn.

"Very well. I'll consider it. How many warriors do you plan on taking?"

"Five hundreds at least."

"You'll need more."

"Probably," agreed Aragorn. "Co you still have that little blue roan mare the twins brought back from Mirkwood?"

"She ran off about a week ago."

"I wanted her for Arwen." He viewed her with loving eyes.

"You couldn't have had her," Elrond replied firmly. "Elladan and Elrohir would have refused. She belongs to one of their friends."

"Who?"

"You do not need to know."

"Oh, well," Aragorn sighed. "When can we leave?"

"Tonight. You ought to leave as soon as possible."

"I agree," commented Arwen. "I'll go gather the forces. Would two thousand be enough, Ada?"

"That would be plenty. Ride swiftly."

"We will. Thank you!" Arwen kissed her father on the cheek. He looked surprised, yet pleased. "Come on, Elessar!" She grabbed Aragorn's arm and dragged hi away to make preparations for their departure.

"AAAAAAH! Oscar, you idiotic Moose! Legolas, back up! Azul, a little help please! Get out of my bubble, you blasted elf!"

Merry was busy fending off the elf. Down on all fours, he growled and advanced on her, showing all of his pointy white teeth.

Oscar had brushed his tail in the fire, and he jumped over Azul into the snow, proving he wasn't completely stupid.

_The one bad thing about elven shoes, _thought Merry, _is that they're no use when you're fending off a possessed friend._

A strange light shone in the elf's eyes as he forced Merry to back into a corner.

"Legolas!" she yelled in frustration, trying the climb the cave wall without turning her back on the elf. "You are not a wolf! Or a werewolf for that matter! You are the prince of Mirkwood! Act like it, you imbecile!" Merry launched off on a tirade.

The elf/wolf cocked its head and looked at her like she was a lunatic.

Merry undid her belt. She rapped the elf on the head once very hard with her knife handle. He looked confused for a moment, then fell to the ground.

_You idiot, _Merry remonstrated herself. _You knew he'd be having mental problems, why didn't you take action?_

_I thought he'd be fine._

_You were wrong, girl_

_Oh, bother!_

_Going to leave him like that?_

_No! Leave me alone!_

_Well, I recommend you hurry, before the elf wakes up._

_Um, I think he's a werewolf._

_A what?_

_A werewolf, Merry._

_He's not! I can't be in love with a werewolf!_

_We, Merry, we._

_Hmph._

_I don't even know that he is._

_Then why say so?_

_He's never acted like that before._

_Neither have you._

_He was not himself tonight._

_It's not night._

_Look outside._

_Oh, right._

_Quit contradicting me and say something useful._

_Grr._

_Did you see the teeth marks on his shoulder?_

_I'm not blind._

_Prove it._

_Now who's being argumentative?_

_Very well. My point is he's been bitten by something large._

_So?_

_He just might be a werewolf._

_I doubt it, Merry._

_"Why?_

_I don't think the prince of Mirkwood could be a werewolf in secret. It'd be blasted all over the place._

_Well, he must have been associating with wolves, because – _

_That was not human behavior Legolas was displaying earlier._

_Right._

_Well, we might as well prepare for when your 'werewolf' wakes up._

_Good idea, Precious._

Merry broke out of her Gollum/Smeagol thought moment and looked at the elf sadly. If he really was a werewolf……… He couldn't be. The thirteen-year-old sighed. How was she going to be able to catch up with the twins' captors? She would have to leave the cave soon and ride hard.

Legolas was awakened by the pounding of hooves. He found his legs lashed to Azul's breast collar and his waist tied to the mare's neck. The elf couldn't think. His breath came in gasps, even thought Legolas wasn't as cold as before thanks to both his tunic and Merry's cloak.

_Something's wrong,_ he thought, before his head dropped, and the elf fell back into a drugged sleep.

_Sorry, mate, _Merry thought sadly.

_Then why'd you do it?_ Back to Gollum/Smeagol mode.

_I had to. You wouldn't leave me alone._

_Well, if he is a werewolf, you should take precautions._

_Somehow, I don't think jabbing Legolas with a tranquilizer is going to solve any of my problems._

_How so?_

_He'll find out and be mad._

_Like always?_

_Exactly._

_Still, it was for the best._

_You think that, if it gives you comfort._

_NO Pride and Prejudice!_

_Ok. No life without wife. Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah._

_And no Bride and Prejudice, either._

_Fine. Spoil my moment._

_I will_

_Grr._

_Oh, get over it and stop being antagonistic._

_I'm being antagonistic?_

_Yes._

_I think you are, luv. Really bad eggs._

_Oh, shush._

_Both of you hush. _A new voice broke in.

_Who are you and why are you in my thoughts? _Both of Merry's asked.

_Azul._

_Really?_

_No. You guys are so gullible._

_Who are you, then?_

_Your supervisor. I'm here to make sure you guys don't get carried away._

_Right._

_If you'll be so kind as to stop arguing, I'll back out now._

_I thought there were only two alter egos._

_Hmm. Guess there are more._

_Oh, well._

Merry tightened her grip on the lead rope, which was serving as a single rein, and urged Azul on. She just hoped Legolas wouldn't be too angry when he woke.


	12. Deep in Discussion & Then We are Lost

**Ames – Thanks for the TWO reviews. I was soo pleased. If it makes you any happier, I will consider the Leggywolf idea. I thought that was your territory, but if you insist, I'll experiment gladly.**

**Black as the Shadows - :looks innocent: What's wrong with werewolves – or shape-shifters?**

**Fk306 Animelover – Thanks. I'm updating now, happy?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. If anyone has any ideas, I would be most appreciative. (Ideas as how to force New Line to give me the movie rights.)**

_Glorfindel! Erestor! What are you doing here?_ Elrohir asked silently.

_We are prisoners, too, youngling, _replied Erestor sadly.

A company of 100 orcs had joined the black company. Being dragged along in their midst were the two elves. The man had coerced Elladan and Elrohir in to riding double. Glorfindel and Erestor were forced to ride double on the vacated black horse.

"Umarthion! Where are you taking us?" yelled the blond elf lord.

Umarthion – for that was his name, and from now on he must be called by it – turned and laughed in the elves' faces.

"Never you mind!" he called back. "No one will ever find you or rescue you, so why bother?"

Galadriel gazed into her mirror and couldn't believe what she saw.

A girl was standing on the back of a small mare as it cantered around in a circle. She seemed to be yelling something, but Galadriel could not hear it. A look of utter contempt disfigured the girl's otherwise pretty face. Her finger was pointing at something Galadriel could not see. Then, her arm dropped and an arrow zoomed past her, quickly followed by another. A smile appeared on the girl's face; she dropped down onto the mare's back and rode out of the picture

_Why does she seem so familiar? _thought Galadriel. _I know I've seen here before, but where? Rivendell? Perhaps. This is so frustrating! Is she one of Thranduil's folk? No, she's not an elf, even if she dresses like one. That much is obvious. Hmm. Who is she? I hate puzzles. Oh, never mind._

The elf queen got up and left her mirror, grumbling inwardly about her failing memory.

"Are you all right?"

"No, of course not! What did you do to me?" Blech.

"Please don't throw up on my horse, Legolas."

"Meredith Lee Wood, what did you do to me?"

"Gave you something to make you sleep."

"Why?"

"If you'll recall your behavior last night…"

"What happened?"

"You became very, erm, well, wolfish. To be truthful, you attacked me. I knocked you out and drugged you for my own protection. I'm sorry."

"No, it is I who should be sorry." The elf looked apologetic. He tried to turn around, but couldn't. "Why am I tied to the horse? Merry…"

"I didn't want you falling off."

"You don't trust me, do you?" He sounded sad. Very sad.

"Um, are you a werewolf?" she asked, neatly sidestepping his question.

"A what?" he asked, trying to get free.

"A werewolf. A person that turns into a wolf on nights of the full moon."

"Not that I know of. Will you please untie me?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," she replied absentmindedly. "I can't ride like this. Promise not to do anything stupid?"

"Yes. Now hurry, before I bite."

"You can't turn around."

Legolas merely growled.

"Merry…"

"Whoa, Azul."

The mare stopped suddenly. Merry leapt down and drew her knife.

"Hold still!" she called to both mare and elf.

Rip. Rip. She cut the ropes quickly.

"Move over, Legolas!"

He scooted back, and she got on in front of him.

"Hang on, Legolas. We'll be going a lot faster from now on."

"Oh, dear." He gripped her around the waist tightly with one arm and used the other to shade his eyes as he gazed off into the horizon.

"Ready?" Merry asked.

"As I'll ever be. How fast are you planning on going?"

"Hya!" She gave Azul a small squeeze with her legs.

The mare reared, being playful.

"What did you do?" Legolas asked, mouth agape in horror.

"Told her to get going, of course," Merry replied.

Azul came down, but before her feet had fully touched the ground, she was off. Oscar struggled to keep up with her pace.

"Merry, how long do you plan on riding?"

"Until Oscar gives up."

"You're crazy!"

"Thank you."

"It wasn't meant as a compliment."

"Whatever."

Still feeling tired, Legolas let his head drop onto Merry's shoulder. Although he soon fell asleep, the elf still held on to her with a grip not even death could break. When he woke, it was dusk and a lot colder.

"Merry," he whispered in her ear, "the dog is tired. Do you intend to ride all night?"

"They will."

"Can you even see where we're going?"

"Barely. Can you?"

"Easily still."

"All right, then. We'll slow down a bit, just to be sure."

"That'll be better for Oscar, if that's what this dog's name is."

"Oscar, or the Moose."

"The Moose?" Legolas sighed. "I'm confused."

Merry laughed. "The I've done my job."

Arwen, for once in her life, hated Aragorn. He had gotten drunk and had had too large of a hangover to come rescue her brothers.

"Jus' go'won without me," he slurred. "You'll (hiccup) be jus fine (hiccup). 'scuse me. (BELCH)."

She was not pleased. The host of elves avoided talking to her because of her bad mood. They rode fast and hard, trying to rescue their friends.

_We were taken captive, just as you were. Elladan, please think before you think. Oh, never mind._

_I know what you meant._

_Are you two all right? _asked Erestor.

_No, but we're better. _Their bodies had adjusted to the cold.

_Elrohir! How could you say that? Erestor, Glorfindel, I have bad news. They killed Legolas._

_What? How? When? Why? _questioned Erestor.

From Glorfindel came only extreme sadness and a sense of loss.

_To answer your questions, it happened because he stood up for the three of us. It was two days before yesterday, so three days ago. It was after an arranged accident._

_Where's Vilya? _Glorfindel finally spoke.

_Um, not here._

_Elladan!_

_I don't know, ok? Legolas said he sent it to Merry._

_You mean the scraggly child that kept popping in and out of Rivendell with you two? The owner of the blue roan mare we board?_

Elrohir noted the not-so-nice description of Merry but let it pass.

_Yes, Erestor,_ replied Elladan stiffly, _that Merry._

_Then we are lost._

_Erestor, stop being so dour!_

_But it's true, Glorfindel._

_That doesn't make it nice. You were being rude. Who knows? This girl may be better at planning and rescues than we are._


	13. Terrors of Soap Operas & Trick Riding

**Time and Fate – That's ok. We all get sick sometimes.**

**Black as the Shadows – Not the Bambi look, please! Just wait and see what I have in store for Legolas and the twins. Muhahahaha. By the way, did I mention that they are MINE!**

**Ames – Aaaah, yes, the wolf thing. Well, I'm sorry, crazypersonwhohasawolfLeggyrunningaroundinheralreadychockfullofevillyimaginativethingshead. HAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: Everything I've tried so far hasn't worked where New Line Cinema is concerned. I WANT LOTR! Give it to me now! I want the world! I want the whole world! (Sorry, bad Willy Wonka moment. Please forgive me, readers.)**

**Author's note: How many of you people reading this story object to Legolas being a werewolf or shape-shifter? How many of you think it would be cool:counts hands twice, then looks confused: Please leave a message in your review. I'm not so good at counting hands I can't see.**

* * *

"And now for a word from our sponsors."

_Where am I? What is going on?_

Merry found herself lying on her living room couch watching the TV.

_Oh, just a commercial._

She yawned and stretched out on the couch. Soon the show came back on. It was entirely unfamiliar.

"Oh, Legolas, take me back!"

"No, Arwen. You left me for the Dunedain. Even though my heart burned with sorrow, you cared not. Now, our ways are too far parted to ever be rejoined. Besides, it would be an insult to my friend's memory."

"But, Legolas, I love you! All I think of is your handsome face, your emerald eyes, your hair the color of sun-ripened wheat! Let me cover you in kisses and be yours forever!"

"Not anymore, Arwen."

There was a splash as the elf stepped into a boat in which Gimli already sat, waiting.

"I'm off to Tol Eressea! Farewell, Middle-earth!" he called to the sky. With that, the two friends set off sailing down the Anduin to the sea.

"Oh, Legolas!" Arwen bawled. "I loved you so much! Fine, then, you left me! I'll get you for this! I'll marry Gollum!"

"Aaaah!"

"Whoa, Azul. Everything's fine."

Merry had fallen asleep while riding. Knowing how much she needed the rest, Legolas had held Oscar's leash in one had, kept Merry on the horse with his other arm, held onto Azul with his legs, and guided the mare with words. When Merry screamed, however, Azul was startled and reared. Legolas grabbed her lead rope and held on as tight as he could as a precaution, for if he slid off her rear, Merry would fall off, and Oscar would give them both unwanted tongue baths. A mere two days in the mutt's company had taught Legolas his habits and tendencies.

"Merry, wake up!" he ordered, somewhat loudly.

"What's going on – oh! Legolas, what happened?"

"You fell asleep, had a nightmare, I guess, screamed, and startled Azul. She read. If you can't stay awake, move to the back."

"More sleep would be nice," she yawned.

Azul had stopped after her rear, so Legolas got off. While Merry was scooting back, he tied Oscar's leash to the mare's lead rope. The elf mounted again, and merry put both her arms around his waist and leaned her head against the elf's back, using him as a pillow. It was cold, so the crafty thirteen-year-old lifted Legolas's cloak and hid under it. Legolas entwined the fingers of one hand in Azul's mane and laid his other hand on her neck.

"Ready, Merry?"

"Mmph."

"I'll take that as a yes. Onward!"

Azul sighed; she was sick of running. The hardy mare plodded on anyway. Oscar wasn't happy either.

Merry was lulled into sleep by the warm air beneath the cloak and the continuous pounding of Azul's hooves. She drifted in and out of dreams, which faded, from her memory as soon as she left them.

"Merry, wake up."

"Legolas Greenleaf long under tree. In joy thou hast lived; do not anger me. If thou wakest me up one time more, thy heart will then dwell in the forest no more."

"Hush!" she heard him whisper. "We need to camp."

"Why?"

"Their camp is less than one league off. We're too close. Even you admit we can't attack at night "

"Nuh-uh."

"Well, we can't.'

"But …"

"No!" He whispered it, but Merry could feel his panic.

"Ok," she sighed. "My plan will work better in the day, anyway."

"Oh, dear. Why am I so worried?"

"Relax, Legolas. Find us somewhere to camp. I'm going back to sleep."

The elf growled at her softly. Merry didn't reply. She was asleep again.

Very annoyed with her, Legolas turned Azul around and rode slowly over to a stand of trees he'd spotted earlier. It was large enough to hide Azul, which was a blessing. The elf dismounted and led Azul into the copse. Merry didn't wake up as he picked her up off the horse and laid her on the ground. Oscar curled up beside her. Legolas, using one of his favorite talents, leaned against a tree and fell asleep. He was exhausted, and dawn would come soon.

Merry woke up the next morning to find Legolas, already ready to go, waiting for her.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Ok," she admitted, then noticed the blue ring he wore openly. "Claiming a ring of power, eh?"

Legolas blushed. (There ought to be a rule against elves blushing. It just didn't look right.)

"Elrond told me to take care of it," he said, unable to meet her eyes.

"Idiot! Give it to me! You can't wear it openly." She jerked the ring off his finer and pulled the golden chain out of her pouch. Merry strung the ring on the chain and clasped it 'round his neck.

"Put the chain under you tunic, orc-brains."

He frowned, but complied.

"Now, about my plan…"

* * *

_I want to kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill him!_

_Elladan!_

_What?_

_Please stop that._

_Elrohir, it keeps my mind enter-_

_Hush! Hear that?_

_What?_

But his brother was no longer watching. He was staring off behind all the orcs as if he was hearing some long-forgotten song, seeing a long-missed friend, or remembering a long ago memory.

Soon the entire black company, not just Elrohir, heard the thunder of horse hooves.

"What in the world?" Elladan breathed.

Coming into view was a cloud of dust.

"Oh, no!" cried Elrohir.

Umarthion shot him a glance, but the elf's features were reasonably composed.

Now everyone could see what was causing the cloud. A girl stood on the back of a tall blue roan mare. She needed nothing to hold onto for balance, just planted her feet firmly on Azul's back.

Even from this distance, Elrohir could tell who it was. Merry and Azul.

_What is she doing?_

Azul reached the group and began to trot slowly around the company. Merry had both hands on her hips and was regarding Umarthion with utter contempt.

Inside, Merry was tingling with fear. Not just of Umarthion, but of the trick she and the mare were executing. She had only done this a few times before, and none of those were with Azul or at the high speeds the mare was capable of. None of it showed on her face. Life at a cruel middle school had taught her that emotions sometimes – maybe all the time – had to be hidden.

Azul picked up speed according to Legolas's instructions. Her trot was faster, choppier, yet Merry did not totter. She stood still, as straight and unbending as the light sword at her hip and swift-flying arrows on her back.

The mare had now completed one whole revolution, and orcs were drawing their bowx. Merry sensed that now was the time to act.

"Umarthion! Unloved and cursed! Your time has come!"

The man merely laughed. She didn't threaten him at all. What could a girl of thirteen do?

Merry could guess what he was thinking.

_Time to teach him not to judge by looks._

"Uruva!" she yelled to the sky. Arrow after arrow in quick succession flew into the narrow pass from the trees on one side, killing orcs with ease. They were poisoned.

The twins understood her shout for what it was: a signal.

"Now, Umarthion, why are you so surprised? I am not as innocent as I look." Merry drew her sword effortlessly, the ring of it filling the elves' hearts with joy. It was an elven sword, of course, given to her as a gift from Thranduil. He had wanted to thank her for waving Legolas. Merry had insisted that the twins had really done the rescuing, but took the sword anyway. It was a nice gift.

She swung the sword around one-handed, careful of Azul's ears. IT would not do to hurt the mare while showing off, especially since the blue roan was now cantering very quickly and avoiding arrows at the same time.

Fifteen orcs had fallen, killed by arrows. Merry judged it was time to leave.

"Farewell, then, demon-hearted!" she called to Umarthion.

Merry moved her right foot forward, turned her body so that both girl and mare faced the same direction, and jumped up and a bit forward, doing a somersault in the air. Merry landed astride on Azul's back. The moment she was secure, the blue roan whirled and raced back the way they had come. Her feet flew over the rocky terrain. Soon, the reckless pair vanished form the twins' sight.

In the trees, Legolas relaxed. Admittedly, there were more orcs than he had suspected, but the numbers were down some. It had been somewhat of a surprise to see Glorfindel and Erestor as prisoners.

Still filled with rage at the cruel ma, Legolas fitted another arrow to his bow. The wood elf did not stop shooting until the black company, finally deciding it was in their best interest to leave the pass, was out of range. At last, he dropped his bow and unmuzzled Oscar, then waited for the incorrigible Merry to show up.

* * *

**Just wondering, but how many of you are planning on pressing the "Review" button. All of you? Oh, good. No worries then.**


	14. The Aftermath of the Attack

**Ames – You'll have to wait for more of PonyJack. He doesn't come back into play until the next story, whatever that may be. Happy waiting.**

**HazleSilver – I will be telling more about that, but you get to wait a few chapters. I'm so glad I've got a new reviewer! **

**Emily – You'll find out later. BTW, Legolas is MINEMINEMINE! Sorry, the crazed demon fan-girls in my mind made me write that. **

**Black as the Shadows – How about an out-of-control shape-shifter? What do you think about that, huh? **

**Time and Fate – See review reply for Black as the Shadows. **

**Fk306 animelover – is that all you ever write? Sorry, mate, but it gets a bit boring. **

**Disclaimer: New Line refuses to let me have the movie rights. If I did, well, let's just say the world would be screaming in agony. **

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so darn long to update. I got strep on Christmas Eve, and am just now not contagious. So shut it and let me write! Thanks. **

"Merry," the elf asked when she showed up an hour or so later, "why did you taunt Umarthion?"

The girl shrugged and scooted forward to let him climb up after tying the dog's temporary leash to Azul's lead rope again.

"I need an answer," Legolas reminded her softly.

"I lost my temper," Merry replied ruefully.

"Ah." That explained it. Where her temper blew, the flautist wanted to strike out at those she was angry at.

"There were more that 25 orcs, Legs." He winced at the uncomfortable nickname.

"True. I'm almost out of arrows, so could we go back to the pass, Merry?"

"Sure. How many of the blasted creatures did you kill?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't we count bodies later? I really want to retrieve my arrows. This quiver doesn't refill itself, you know."

"Very well." The teenager shifted her weight, and the mare turned around. "Hey, Legs, you still have Vilya, right? It's still safe, isn't it?"

"Call me 'Legs' once again, Uruva, and I will strangle you with my bare hands."

She turned around and laughed in the wood elf's face.

"I'd like to see you try."

So would he.

* * *

Arwen's forces reached the cave and saw the traces of a fire.

"Someone's been here," remarked Arwen, seeing the footprints and blood from Legolas's wounds.

"Some two," Berenglorion, a wood elf, pointed out. "Less than two days ago."

"It could not have been the orcs," put in another elf. "For one, the tracks are too lights; one is that of an elf, the other of a –well, they really look like a child's."

Arwen's eyes narrowed in suspicion. She was not stupid and could put two and two tighter, contrary to common belief. First the missing horse, now these footprints.

"Merry," she breathed. But how could the little heathen who tagged along with her brothers be here? It seemed impossible. Arwen knew the girl's resourcefulness however and so was not completely surprised.

"What happened here?" she asked Berenglorion tentatively.

"I can't say. The tracks have been covered with our own."

"Oh, dear."

"And so, my lady, I fear we must press on."

"Aragorn could have told the tale," she muttered resentfully.

"That may be so, my lady, if he were not in bed with a hangover," replied Berenglorion.

She considered shooting him with her bow, but decided against it. Thranduil would get mad, and Elrond would punish her. She might even have to let someone borrow her clothes. Unthinkable! Arwen would have to forego killing the impertinent wood elf. Too bad.

* * *

_Merry is an idiot._

_ Oh? _

_ She shouldn't have done that, Elrohir. _

_ Probably. _

_ Why are you being so distant? _

_ Because I'm pondering something, Elladan! _

_ Oh. What? _

_1) __Who was Merry's accomplice? _

_2) __Is she really that good of a rider? _

_3) __How will 'Evil Fate' over there react? _

_4) __Will she try it again? _

_Hmm. Well, to answer your questions: _

_1) __I have no clue _

_2) __Yes _

_3) __See no. 1 _

_4) __Most likely _

_How do you know? _

_ I know Merry. Didn't you see her beat Legolas at trick riding? _

_ Oh, yes. _

_ Think, older brother. _

_ I am, I am. I'm just worried about Umarthion's reaction. _

_ Elrohir? _

_ Yes. _

_ Is there any chance Legolas is alive? _

_ Elladan, you saw his body. _

_ Oh. That means…? _

_ He's dead. _

_ No chance he's alive? _

_ Dead's dead, little brother. Nothing can change that._

* * *

Of course, Legolas was not dead. He was currently engaged in a lively duel of words with Merry.

"You're just like those fan-girls.'

"No, I'm not."

"You are."

"How so, Sir elf?"

"Um, for one, you're obsessed with me."

"Pride goeth before a gall," Merry interrupted smilingly.

"Second," the elf went on, "you're a teenager."

"Obviously."

"Would you just stop interrupting me?"

"Sorry, Legs."

He turned purple with rage. It was very interesting to watch.

"And finally, you are just as dangerous."

"They don't sound like very good reasons to me."

"Please do not anger me."

"Being angry is a personal decision," countered Merry. "I can't make you angry, Legolas Greenleaf, you choose to be."

He growled.

After finding the 23 arrows imbedded in the bodies of 23 orcs, Merry had become quite cocky, sure her plan would continue to work and was foolproof. Legolas was not so sure. Even the best of plans could fail. Take the escape route from Rivendell for example. It had been a good plan, but had fallen abysmally short of its goal, leading to his capture and that of the twins.

Still sure of herself, Merry began to hum. The tune went something like this: "Da da dum dum, da da dum dum da da dum dum da da da-da."

"What is that irritating song?" Legolas asked at last, unable to bear it any longer.

"Oh, nothing," Merry replied innocently. Thankfully, she stopped humming. If it was bothering Legolas, he might get mad.

The elf sighed, still hurt from his beating, and leaned on merry, hooking his right arm around her waist.

"I'm so tired."

"Sleep then, my good elf. My insanity can be restrained for a while yet."

He relaxed and sent his mind floating into the dream worlds while his body attended to some much needed repairs.

He woke to find her signing.

"I'm the girl in the band. The world looks good from where I stand. Ya hear me raise your hand for the girl in the band. Let the party begin. I'm feeling good inside my skin! The world's at my command. I'm the girl in the band!"

"Merry!"

"Sorry, I didn't realize Your Highness was awake. Warn me next time, mate."

"You have the oddest tastes in music I've ever heard."

"Oh, well," she shrugged.

"You are mad."

"Thanks, luv."

He growled. The handsome elf had growled more on the trip with Merry than ever before in his elvish life.

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"When you said mad, um, well, what did you mean by it?"

"That you're crazy," the elf replied breezily.

"Go on, please."

"Well, you wouldn't bite, but you are odd."

"Odd? No worries, then."

"Would you stop saying that?"

She grinned evilly at him.

Obviously not.

And so things continued. Every day, Merry would scout ahead and pick a place for their next attack. She lent Legolas her quiver and bow so they could kill more orcs each time. After two more tries, 85 orcs were dead.

That night, the moon was full. As it emerged from the clouds that had been shading it, Merry felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Legolas?" she asked uncertainly.

All she got in reply was a soft thud as someone or something hit the ground. Something very close to her howled. Afraid of what she might see, the thirteen-year-old girl slid her eyes off to the left.

Staring back at her with emerald eyes was an iron gray wolf.

"Aaaah!"

"Aaah!" indeed.

**

* * *

**

**And so here we go. I would like to mention now that I have no idea how fast an archer can shoot his bow, how many kicks it takes to break a rib, how strong an Uruk is, or any of that stuff. Anyway, I have more questions to ask. 1) Do any of you oppose a shape-shifting Leggy? 2) Shall we have some romance between Leggy and Merry? and 3) Who is the actor that plays Bernard in "The Santa Clause" and the cute mathematician from "Numbers"? I really want to know. So, press the gray/blue review button - Thanks, Amy, - and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

**- The Authoress**


	15. A Wolf's Revenge

Fk306 animelover – I'm sorry if I seemed rude. It's just that sometimes I wonder if this is interesting you, or if it makes you yawn and say "great, yeah, whatever, update soon." Plenty of interesting points to come.

**Ames – Are we going to have to make up a new name? Or whose shall our story be published under? Cort: That was me. WolfLeggy: _Kitty!_ PonyJack: Does anyone have some cashews? Or duct tape? I need to restrain Cortie. She's trying to huggle Will and Orli to death.**

**Black as the Shadows – Well, just keep looking and make up your own mind.**

**Time and Fate – your mind is your own. My imagination and story, however, belong entirely to me. I hope you'll keep reading anyway.**

**HazleSilver: Aww, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. I own my brain, Merry, and – well, that's it.**

The wolf looked at her invitingly and howled again.

Merry didn't need to turn around to tell that Legolas wasn't behind her. Closing her eyes, the girl wished harder than she'd ever wished before.

_Please let Oscar go home. Please send Oscar home. Please! Leave me a collar, though._

When she opened her eyes, the Moose had vanished.

_Good_. Merry dug in her pack. No collar. Sighing, the girl dismounted and approached the wolf.

It came over to her, wagging it tail.

"Legolas?" Merry asked.

He howled.

"Easy, boy," she soothed as he quieted down.

The wolf growled, as if he didn't quite want to.

"Calm, boy. Easy now."

The wolf looked at her skeptically. After completely investigating her – by sniffing, pawing, etc. – the wolf did relax. She smelled familiar and, strangest of all, unafraid.

He howled once more, inviting her to join in. Instead, Merry began to sing softly:

"Remember, I will still be here, as long as you hold me in your memory. Remember, when your dreams have ended, Time can be transcended. I live forever. I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly. It is the last light to fade into the rising sun. I'm with you, whenever you tell, my story, for I am all I've done. Remember, I will still be here, if you will only, remember me."

Well, she didn't know all the lyrics in order, but she was on pitch.

The wolf yawned and rolled over onto its side.

_Let's go to sleep._

_What!_

_I said, let's go to sleep._

_Who are you?_

_I have no idea. You have a nice singing voice, though._

_Are you the wolf?_

_Quite possibly._

_What's your name?_

_I'll let you pick one. _

_Hmm. This will take some thought._

_Don't take too long._

_I won't._

_I'm hungry. _The wolf glanced at her with its keen eyes.

_Look somewhere else for any easy meal, buster._

_Is that my name?_

_No._

_Then what is my name? I'm very curious._

_Obviously. Come over here._

_Why? _The wolf got up, however, and walked over to where Merry sat.

She felt along the majestic creature's chest and saw a half-healed cut. Eyes widened, Merry moved her fingers to the canine's right hind leg and felt the cut there.

_I know you._

_Huh?_

_Your name, wolf_

_Oh, right, what is it?_

_Legolas._

_It sounds refreshing._

_Mmhmm._

Azul had strayed off to graze, though she didn't go far. Merry gently stroked the wolf's fur, pondering the difference between werewolves and shape-shifters.

_In Legolas's case, the latter is more likely._

_Huh? Oh, it's you. _ Back to Gollum/Smeagol mode.

_Yes._

_Why'd you say that, anyway?_

_Werewolves are a bit more brutal._

_He communicates with you by thought._

_He hasn't bitten you yet._

_Well, he might be a werewolf._

_Oh?_

_Yes._

_He doesn't remember who he is._

_I doubt his changing was by choice._

_He doesn't know me when he's in wolf form._

_Good points._

_Thanks, mate._

_I prefer shape-shifter, though._

_Even out of control?_

_Oh yeah, baby._

_Hmm. I wonder when Legs will return to elf form._

_Soon._

_How do you know?_

_Don't ask. I just do._

_Cocky._

_Rude._

_I hope our plan still works. _That sobered them both.

_So do I, Merry. So do I._

The howl of a wolf filled the air, causing the three black horses to jump.

"Whoa!" called Umarthion. He was in a horrible temper. Orcs were dying, and the elves looked happy. Happy elves wee not what the man wanted, not at all.

Maybe it was time to kill another elf. The idea was very sweet. He drew a dagger and prepared to throw it at Erestor's throat.

"Arooooo!"

Racing along behind the company was a wolf. It was larger than the great wargs of the mountains orcs ride on in raids. The beast caught up to Umarthion's horse and bit it hard once on the flank. The wolf wheeled and ran off before the man – or orcs – could take revenge.

"I'll get you, demon-hound!" yelled Umarthion.

The wolf stopped, turned, and howled.

_I think he's laughing, Elrohir._

_Most assuredly, little brother._

The wolf was indeed laughing as he ran back to Merry's camp and curled up next to the girl who had been so nice to him, even given him a name. Legolas. It rolled nicely off the tongue. It seemed somewhat familiar, as well.

He flashed the mare a stern look, which she returned. It was mutually understood that Azul wouldn't run away, and the wolf wouldn't eat anyone or anything. The look was totally unnecessary on both sides. The wolf wasn't hungry, and Azul didn't want to leave Merry yet.


	16. The Problems with being Predictable

**Author's Note: The chapter #'s are going up, and the # of chapters left to go is going down. However, I'm just hoping we make it to 100 reviews. That would be really cool.**

**MeraSparrow – I hate my computer. The AIM keeps signing off without permission. You want to know about the communication through thought? Well, I think it has to do with Leggy. Being a wolf did something to his inner makeup, as it were, and he can now break through Merry's thought barriers. Really, I don't know. That was just an explanation made up on the spur of the moment. Improvisation. We all know it and have done it. **

**Legolas: Get back to the story! Cort: Sorry, I have to obey him. You know what he gets like.**

**HazleSilver: I know. Orli's so cute on the extended editions. He doesn't know the word for "lifejacket", though. **

**Black as the Shadows – To quote Faramir, "the praise of the praiseworthy is above all rewards." I wasn't sure if I could write this so that all my readers who opposed a werewolf Leggy would like it. I hope they continue to do so.**

**Fk306 animelover – Keep reading. The reaction bit may not fit everyone's ideas, but I think it should be interesting.**

**Disclaimer: All hail the Tolkien King! Five words, no more, no less.**

**This chapter is dedicated to MeraSparrow for her obsession with werewolves!**

When Legolas woke up the next morning, he found himself curled up next to a still-sleeping Merry.

_What in the world is going on?_

"Merry, Merry, wake up, please," he begged, shaking her gently.

"What? Oh, you're back to normal."

_Told ya so._

_Shut it._

"What are you talking about, and why do I want a raw steak?"

"Legolas," she asked seriously, "are you a shape-shifter?"

The elf looked away from her, unable to meet her eyes all of a sudden.

"Legolas?" she prompted softly.

"I don't know," he replied. She had to strain her ears to catch the words.

"Have you heard of shape-shifters?" Merry asked.

"Yes. Beorn's one."

"Oh, right. I forgot."

The elf smiled at the though of anyone forgetting Beorn.

" So, Legs, are you one?"

"Like I said, I don't know."

"I think you are."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Try to change now."

He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, imagining his light elven form becoming that of something else. All Legolas succeeded in doing was making Merry choke up with laughter.

"Sorry, mate," she gasped, trying – and failing – to control her giggles. "You just looked so funny, your face and everything. It was all scrunched up, as if you'd just tasted orc blood or lemon juice."

He winced at her description.

"See," Legolas said, "I'm not a shape-shifter."

Merry turned her head away to stop laughing, and a moment later, when she turned back, Legolas was gone.

The wolf ran to her.

_Legolas?_

_Huh? Oh, right, that's what you call me. _He wagged his tail excitedly. _Let's go kill some orc!_

_Are you sure?_

_Yes! I'm very hungry._

_Legolas?_

_That's what you call me, so I guess it's my name._

_OK, then. Well, since you're a wolf, I'll have to make some changes._

_Very well._

_You can't use a bow, can you?_

_I'm a wolf, not some prissy elf warrior._

_Good point. Legolas, how far are we from Angmar?_

The wolf cocked its head and looked puzzled. _Angmar?_

_Yeah, the Witch King's old place._

_At the end of the mountain chain?_

_Mmmhmm._

_Less than a week's travel for a wolf._

_How many days for horses and orcs._

_Four._

_And we have four elves to rescue._

_Once we take one – or two –, their defenses will become stronger._

_And they'll move faster. You have a good mind for strategy, my wolf._

Merry finally got up. She'd been lying down during her conversation with Legolas.

_If… no, it's too risky. _She had aroused his curiosity, though.

_What? Tell me, please please please please please!_

_I'll be a distraction and use my bow to kill orcs while you and Azul do the rescuing. _

_Hmm. It might work, girl._

_Only. Well, I see a problem._

_What is it?_

_Never mind. Can you talk to Azul?_

_Yes, if she's a smart mare._

_She is that._

_Very well, then, milady. What shall I say?_

_Explain our plan to her. Get her input._

All right. Now, if you'll excuse me… 

The wolf turned and walked over to Azul, who had been watching him suspiciously. She didn't like wolves, even if they weren't Wargs. It was only with supreme self-control that she kept from kicking the grey creature.

_What do you want, mutt?_

_That hurts, nag._

Azul snorted and flashed her eyes in warning.

_I've come to tell you the new plan._

_Oh no._

_Now, just how spirited and intelligent are you really? No pride, I just want the facts._

_What is it you have in mind?  
_

_The rescue of four elves._

_I'm spirited and intelligent enough. Now, that's a good plan, though difficult to execute._

_Oh?_

_I have hooves, not fingers, and the elves are heavily guarded._

_I know._

_If you can set them free, I'll carry some off to safety._

_You can run fast, _the wolf admitted. _How many can you carry at once?_

_Two. Three, maybe, but I don't want to be unable to run fast._

_I see._

The mare was now practically dancing with anticipation. She couldn't wait for the chance to let her heels fly and have them connect with orc hide. The blue roan hated orcs even more than wolves, and that was saying something.

_Where did the elf go?_

_What elf?_

"Legolas, come here!" Merry called, digging something out of her pack. The wolf ran over to her.

_So you're a halfie. _Azul nodded with approval. Legolas was ok. If he was the wolf, then the wolf was ok, too.

That afternoon, Merry hid in the trees with her bow, ready to shoot and kill the orcs.

Unfortunately, Umarthion had figured out her plan. There were orcs in the trees, ready to catch Merry's accomplice. Instead, they got Merry.

"Let go of me, you filth!" she yelled, trying to break free long enough to draw her sword or even her slender knife. It proved to be of no avail. There were ten of them, and Merry L. Wood, though strong for a thirteen-year-old girl, was no match unarmed for ten Uruks. They overpowered her and dragged Merry out onto the open road where Umarthion sat, waiting.

"Ah," he said, jumping down from his horse, "so this is the one who has been causing me all these problems."

Merry stopped struggling then. Her ebony hair covered her face. Elladan and Elrohir looked stricken. Erestor looked angry, while Glorfindel looked sad.

The wolf and Azul happened to come into view just then.

_Merry! _

_Legolas, go back._

_Do you really expect me to not come help?_

_Go now. Save yourself and Azul. I'll manage just fine._

_I doubt that._

_Just leave, ok?_

_No! I cannot abandon my friend._

_You have to, for me._

"You're a pretty one, aren't you?" commented Umarthion, pulling Merry's hair away from her face.

Elrohir's hands twitched in anger.

Merry did not at all like this man. His teeth were yellow, his breath stank, and there were such looks of cruelty and lust in his eyes it took her breath away.

He traced her face with one finger. The flautist struggled to restrain a shudder. His finger then moved down her arm. Moving down even lower, it ran down her thigh.

The elves longed to do something, but were tied and could not react other than by contorting their faces in rage and making their hands into fists.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Merry exclaimed, then kneed him, well, you-know-where. Umarthion's face spun between anger and pain. The girl smiled smugly as he crumpled to the ground, moaning. When he recovered, she was paid for her action by a sharp slap to the face that left the man's handprint embossed in red upon her face.

It was then that the iron gray wolf, still watching, began to realize a bit more about himself. New memories, feelings, and thoughts flooded the canine's brain.

_I am Legolas. _And with that thought came all the implications of being Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood and secret shape-shifter.

It was really no surprise at all that his restraint broke.

**Author's Note: Please press the Review button. It would really make me happy. I might even dedicate a chapter to you.**


	17. True WolfLeggy at Last

**Time and Fate – Thanks for liking my idea. I was biting my nails over whether or not you'd like it.**

**HazleSilver – I love the extended edition bits! It's sick, but still kinda funny on ROTK when Viggo kisses Billy. Very odd. I love it when they're talking about the head-butting thing too. "White light! White light! And I seriously thought I might never see again!" Oh, good times. Good times.**

**Ames/MeraSparrow – Forgive me. I'll put lupine from now on, k? Are you happy now?**

**Disclaimer: All hail the Pumpkin king! Ooops. I meant, All hail the Tolkien king!**

**Author's Note: I have a new story up that's written with another author, so it's published under her name. It's very random and was lots of fun to write. It's called "When Plots Go on Strike". The other author is MeraSparrow.I hope you read it and enjoy.**

**This chapter is dedicated to HazleSilver for no reason.**

The wolf came bounding into the clearing, howling with anger.

_You are an idiot._

_Shush, girl. You'll like my performance, Uruva._

_So you…?_

_Know exactly who I am now, thanks._

_Legolas?_

_At your service, milady._

_Please don't do anything stupid._

_I'm not out to die again._

_But…._

_Almost die then, happy?_

_No. You're being an idiot, Legs._

_Will you please not call me that?_

_NO._

_Then leave me alone._

The wolf raced among the horses and orcs, biting and clawing as he went.

"Legolas, no!" Merry screamed aloud.

"What are you talking about, you stupid girl?" demanded Umarthion, shaking the thirteen-year-old violently by the shoulders.

"Unhand me, you demondand from Tartaurus," Merry ordered regally.

_Legolas did Merry say?_

_Yeah, but, Elrohir, you said he was dead._

_He certainly seemed to be so, younger brother._

_But was he really?_

_I don't know. I would have thought that it would take more than an orc-beating to kill Legolas._

_So would I. But he looked dead!_

_I know, Elladan. Appearances can be deceiving, however._

_But why is she calling that wolf Legolas?_

_Don't ask me. I avoid trying to fathom Merry's mind; it only leads to an excruciatingly painful headache._

_True._

Umarthion frowned at Merry and then slapped her once more across the face.

It was only with great self-control that she kept from cursing him. She didn't believe in using foul language, even in the most stressful of times.

The man with drew a coil of rope from his belt. After twirling it around like a lasso in the air, he threw it at the wolf.

To Merry's horror ad disbelief, the loop in the rope flew through the air and settled itself around Legolas's neck. The wolf let out a whimper as the rope tightened around his throat, and he was dragged to the ground.

"Legolas!" Merry cried out at once. She broke free from the orcs and ran to the fallen wolf, unsheathing both her sword and knife as she went. She held the sword in her left hand and used her knife and right hand to cut the rope. Gasping, the wolf rolled over onto its side and changed. Legolas appeared in its place, massaging his throat with a worried expression.

"How in the world…?" Umarthion wondered out loud, anger once again clouding his face.

_Oh, yes!_

_Elladan, calm down._

The elf leapt to his feet and drew his two long knives.

'Back to back, then, Merry?"

"As you wish.'

The friends stood, back-to-back, weapons drawn, as Umarthion and his Uruk minions closed in around them.

'Ready, Merry?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Merry sighed, trying to figure out if they even had a chance. "To the pain?"

Legolas flashed her a confused glance.

"To the death," he corrected, unsure of what she had meant.

"Ours or theirs?"

"Whichever comes first, Uruva."

And so it was that Legolas and Merry prepared to make their final stand and, if necessary, to die.

* * *

Arwen's host had found three campsites and three groups of dead orcs. They were moving quickly, faster than both the black company and Merry, Azul, and Legolas.

"We are less than a day behind," one of the wood elves told Arwen.

"That's good and all, but did you have to break open a piece of horse dung to find out?" the elf maid growled.

"Yes," an elf from Lorien told her.

"Couldn't you find a more, well, hygienic way?"

"What's wrong with horse dung?" the wood elf asked innocently.

"Ugh. You are **so** gross," she moaned.

The other two elves exchanged glances and tried not to laugh. Arwen just set herself up to be the butt of jokes, sometimes.

"Mount!" she called out to the host. "We ride north! Let us catch these foul orcs!"

"Where am I?"

"In Rivendell."

"Huh?"

"In Rivendell, Estel."

"Where's Arwen?"

"She left to go find her brothers, Legolas, Erestor, and Glorfindel."

"Without me?" Aragorn asked, dubious.

"Well, she couldn't very well take you," Elrond replied.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"You got so badly drunk that it has taken you four day to sleep the beer off."

Aragorn had the grace to look ashamed of himself.

"Ada, will you tell me how they, the orcs, I mean, captured Erestor and Glorfindel?" the man asked tentatively.

"Very well, Estel. Lay back down.'

The Ranger complied. As he did so, his mind reverted back to his childhood and of lying in bed while Gilraen or Elrond read him a story.

"It happened the day after they took the twins and Legolas, the second day of the siege, nine days ago. Glorfindel and Erestor were at the edge of the battle, commanding forces. The orcs overwhelmed their troops, killed most, and took Erestor and Glorfindel prisoner. Or so have the survivors told me."

"That's terrible," Aragorn croaked and tried to get up.

"Stay in bed, Estel," Elrond commanded. "You have yet to get over your ale-head."

As his foster father swept out of the room, Aragorn pulled his knees up to his chin and started to pout. It wasn't really that much of a surprise to Elrond. Aragorn often pouted when he didn't get his way.


	18. If You Play the Flute, Remember It

**Em – I know it sounds really long, but he just woke up with an awful hangover and went back to sleep. Perhaps I should have said his first lucid period.**

**Black as the Shadows – Keep reading. Leggy is about to pull a noble-person-thingy on us. It's stupid, but that's why we love him. **

**Time and Fate – Which bit's OOC? Is it the drunken Aragorn or the prissy Arwen? Yeah, I did take them out of context, but who said I couldn't have fun?**

**Ames – You ought to buy it. It's really good. Now, I can tantalize you with hints. "He kissed me, like I've never been kissed before by man nor woman." HA! And there's no need to be calling me "Miss High and Mighty" yet. **

**Fk306 animelover – DON'T CALL HIM LEGLESS! I don't appreciate that, mate.**

**HazleSilver – That bit is pretty funny. Also, when Orlando and John are talking about the canoe training and Orli goes into this "He's three times the size of me!" ranting. I love extended editions and commentaries.**

**Disclaimer: All hail Tolkien! He wrote these characters, and I'm just taking them out for a lovely fun spin and might not leave them intact at all.**

**Author's Note: You've heard about the fires in Oklahoma and Texas, I'm sure, we all have. Well, one of them hit part of our ranch. Less than half of it burned, and all the stock, vehicles, hay, barn, trailers, and the trailer house didn't get hit. The fire spread, and was all over several other people's land. Someone lost two school buses. Most of the houses didn't get hit. The fire was still active on my dad's cousin's land. We don't live down at our ranch, though. This was just one fire, this blaze that burned down hundreds to thousands of acres. Just one fire. And somebody set it, or so they think.**

**Another Author's Note: On a happier bit, I want to reach 100 reviews before this story ends. We have maybe six more chapters, so this means a lot of active reviewing. PLEASE! This would make me so happy.**

_

* * *

_

_I can't believe they're going to do this!_

_Believe it, Elrohir._

_It's just so, well, impossible._

_Merry and Legolas, 'Rohir. To them, nothing is impossible._

_Hmm. I wonder if Merry still has her flute._

_I can see it in her quiver. Elrohir, what are you thinking of?_

_Legolas…_

_What do you want, you unhelpful elf?_

_Very good! You are alive!_

_Of course I am, Elrohir. Now, what is it?_

_Merry has her flute._

_So?_

_Tell her to remember the Misty Mountains and to get that flute out of her quiver! Honestly, it's like she's forgotten it._

_She probably has._

_Thanks for that, Elladan. Will you tell her, Legolas?_

_Sure._

"Merry," the elf whispered, "Elrohir says to remember the Misty Mountains and to take the flute out of your quiver."

The orcs had not yet attacked. Umarthion was still deciding on whether or not he would kill Merry and Legolas or take them prisoner.

His hesitation proved to be just what Merry needed. She slid the quiver over her head and slung it around so she could reach inside and draw out the wooden flute made by Elrohir on the visit of the fan-girls.

"Got it," she muttered to Legolas.

_She's got it._

_Wonderful. Ask her what her highest note is._

"Merry, highest not."

"F, two and a half octaves above Middle C."

Legolas relayed the information to Elrohir.

_Very good. Ask her if she knows what to do._

Legolas sighed, but did as his friend requested.

Merry flashed Elrohir an annoyed look and sheathed her sword.

"Ready, Legs?"

"Oh, sure."

"Cover your ears." And with that, Merry placed the flute just below her lower lip and began to play the highest, most piercing note any of them had ever heard. The Uruks'd had no experience with high-pitched flute notes, and even the other flautists in Merry's school's band called for her to stop when the higher notes began. Then the thirteen-year-old began to trill, moving for the very high F to the G just above it. It sounded awful, but Merry gained the desired effect. The orcs fell to their knees, screaming. Merry kept trilling, only taking breaths when it became absolutely necessary.

Erestor and Glorfindel exchanged shocked glances.

Legolas was darting away, taking advantage of the orcs' condition.

_Legolas, cut us free. _This was from Elladan.

The elf sighed in exasperation and ran back over to Merry who was now dancing a jig while playing "When Johnny Comes Marching Home Again" a whole octave higher than the score. She gestured with her foot to her knife, which lay abandoned in the dirt where she'd dropped it. The elf picked it up and threw it carefully over to the twins.

It plunged into the saddle horn, just between Elrohir's hands.

_Thanks._

_You're very welcome._

_Now how are we supposed to get free?_

_I have no idea. You're on your own._

Legolas was back into the fray; some of the orcs had recovered.

Not at all happy with his friend, Elrohir frowned. _Elladan, we're stuck._

_Not quite. Lift your arms up._

Elladan's wrists were tied together around his older brother's waist. Elrohir's wrists were tied together and to the saddle horn.

_Lean forward now. _

Elrohir lifted his arms up and out, looking like a bony chicken as the twins leaned forward. This allowed Elladan to slice his bonds on the knife. Thankfully, Merry kept her blades perilously sharp. The elf pulled the weapon out of the saddle horn, leaned back, bent over to the side, and began cutting one of his legs free.

_Elladan!_

_Sorry, I've got to tend to myself first, you know._

The elf cut his other leg free and jumped down off the stationary horse. He cut Elrohir's left leg free, then his hands. Tossing the knife to his older brother, Elladan dashed to Merry, drew her sword without asking, and ran off to help Legolas. Merry repaid him by playing a low G, regular G, high G, and very high G in quick succession.

"Merry, stop it!" yelled Elladan as he sent her sword deep into the neck of an Uruk.

Sighing, Elrohir also leapt off the horse and strode very quickly over to the horse behind it. Erestor and Glorfindel only had their hands tied, and so it didn't take him long to cut them free. They jumped to the ground, and Glorfindel took the dagger from Elrohir.

The oldest child of Elrond ran to Merry and gently took the flute from her. He began to play higher notes, purer notes, and lovelier notes than those she had been playing. Merry shot him a very annoyed look and whistled long, high, and loud.

Azul came running in, jumping over the bodies or orcs who had succumbed to Legolas's whirling knives and Elladan's – though really it was Merry's – flashing sword. Merry pulled Elladan's and Elrohir's bows, quivers, and knives off the makeshift breast collar.

"Merry! Is that my belt?" yelled Elladan, momentarily distracted.

"Yes!" she cried, throwing his weapons to Erestor and Elrohir's to Glorfindel and retrieving her dagger. "Keep your mind on the battle, Elladan!"

By this point in the battle, most of the orcs were dead, but not Umarthion. When he saw his forces were doom and could not win against such doughty foes, the man turned tail and ran.

As his anger flared up, Legolas became the wolf once more and sprang away after Umarthion.

_Oh snap! _thought Merry as she leapt atop Azul.

"Finish the battle!" she yelled to Elrohir as the blue roan raced after Legolas.

It was indeed almost finished. Some of the orcs had fallen dead just because of the strain on their ears from the combination of Merry's and Elrohir's high notes. More had been killed b keen elvish blades and arrows. Few were left living. Elladan, Erestor, and Glorfindel set upon the ones that were at once. Elrohir continued to play his lovely high notes capable of piercing eardrums. At last the elves settled down, cleaned their blades, and figured out whose weapons were whose.

It was a while before Elladan finally asked, "Now where did Merry and Legolas run off to?"

**

* * *

****And One More Author's Note: Ok, I have a survey for you to complete. When the threequel comes out (this is me, there's gonna be a threequel), how many of you would like to see Merry go with the Fellowship? How many of you want her to stay out of it? Remember, if you want your opinion to count, you have to review and let me know. Otherwise, I just do what I want. :smirks: So, if you want me to know what you think, tell me. **

**Authoressinhiding**


	19. Never Trust Evil Fate

**Time and Fate – nice to see you back, mate. I know they're both OOC, but I had to have someone to play with, don't you agree? **

**Black as the Shadows – Going with them, but not so they can see it? Very good. I see the twins being dragged into it, or at least Erestor or Glorfindel. **

**Ames – Actually, so can I, but it sounds really bad. I can play the high G reasonably well, though. I can't decide between torturing the Fellowship or not doing it. Both would be so much fun.**

**HazleSilver – She could stay in Rivendell, but that might get boring. I've got it. I won't say more; you'll just have to wait for the next story. Hahaha! **

**Emily – A piccolo's high E is three and a half octaves above Middle C, mate. Count yourself lucky. I wasn't actually going as high as I intended. I can play the high G on the piccolo, which is like three and three quarters octaves above Middle C. Can we get off the flute subject, though?**

**Fk306 animelover – Please answer my going-with-the-Fellowship-or-not question. I'm torn.**

**Disclaimer: Bow down to Tolkien! Then me!**

Normally Azul would have caught up with a wolf and a man in an instant, but this was not a normal time. Umarthion, powered by desperation and fear of the rabid wolf pursuing him, was able to run faster than ever before in his cruel – and somewhat tragic – life. Legolas was powerfully fast, yet the man kept still a bit ahead of him. Perhaps the most likely reason was that Azul was tired and sick of running all day for over a week. She galloped on, trying to catch them sooner than late.

The wolf reached Umarthion at last and knocked him to the ground.

"Fair fight!" the man called, afraid for his life. "Make it a fair fight!"

The wolf stepped back and became once more the tall, blond elf.

"A fair fight, eh?" asked Legolas.

"Yes," stammered the man, getting up uncertainly.

"Hand to hand combat, no weapons allowed," the elf told him, thinking treachery was likely that way.

"Very well," agreed Umarthion.

Legolas dropped his bow, quiver, and knives. The man unbuckled his sword belt and let it fall to the ground. He threw a knife down, too.

The two moved in closer, still unable to decide how to do this deed.

_How would Merry do it? _Such thoughts flooded Legolas's mind, but he pushed them away. All the elf needed to concentrate on now was how to win this fight and not get killed in the process.

"So, little one, do you really think you have a chance?" Umarthion asked, showing his tombstone teeth.

The exchange of male I'm-better-than-you-are-so-you-should-just-back-down-now talk had begun.

"Perhaps," replied Legolas deviously. "We'll find out in a moment."

The two opponents squared off.

Crack! Legolas's fist connected with Umarthion's jaw, making the man see stars. The elf pulled back out of reach and watched Umarthion carefully. The man's face contorted in rage once more.

"And why are you so set on killing me?" Umarthion asked, trying to see a way through Legolas's defenses.

"Why did you try to kill me?"

"You are infuriating!"

"Are you a eunuch?" The elf had no idea what the question meant, but he'd seen the look on Aragorn's face when Merry had asked the question of him. He saw the same look of pure rage and utter hatred now upon Umarthion's face.

Thud! Legolas's other fist connected with the man's stomach and sent him doubling over in pain.

The elf stepped back, allowing Umarthion to recover and attempt a blow himself. Of course, Legolas should have expected that the man wouldn't play so nicely. And, of course, he didn't.

Umarthion pulled a dagger from out of his boot and thrust it between Legolas's ribs. The elf fell to his knees; the pain was entirely unexpected. He tried to pull the knife out, but was unable to, because just then an iron grip seized him by the neck and the blissful blackness came on.

It broke seconds later when Umarthion sent several hard kicks the way of the elf's head. The pain was excruciating; Legolas could barely keep from screaming. The man then set to kicking the elf hard in the ribs, stomach, back, and legs. His boots were made of hard leather, so the pain was even more intense than it would have been normally.

"You know why I'm going to kill you, elf?" the man asked, kicking him particularly hard in the stomach. The elf curled up into a fetal position, trying to make as small of a target of himself as possible.

"It's because you're weak, elf, really weak."

"I am not weak," Legolas whispered softly. The man pretended not to hear.

"You could have killed me earlier, but you let me live, why?"

The elf did not respond.

"I'll tell ye why, it's because you're weak."

The elf again did not say anything. He had closed his eyes against the blows.

"But I'm not weak," the man continued. "That's why I'm going to kill you now. And when I'm done, I'll teach that little black-haired wench a lesson. Oh, yes, I will. "

"Leave her alone," Legolas muttered.

"What was that?" Umarthion asked, almost laughing in his surety of winning. "Oh, believe you me, my poor dying elf prince, by this time tomorrow, she will wish that she had been in your place and died."

"How do you expect to survive?" groaned the elf. "Most of your orcs are dead or dying, and my friends are all armed."

"Kidnapping is easy," replied Umarthion, kicking Legolas's head just above his right ear. "Then all I have to do is climb into the trees, find a hiding spot, and when I'm done with her, kill her. Not hard at all, you see."

"You fiend. Well were you called demon-hearted. I call you so again." Legolas's outburst earned him several hard kicks to the ribs.

"Your death is near, elf. I would be begging for mercy if I were you."

"Well, thank the Valar you're not," replied Legolas. "If you were me, I'd have to kill myself."

The man got even angrier. Legolas could feel blood trickling down the side of his mouth. Somehow, he had rolled over onto his back and was now staring up at a blue sky surrounded by the crowns of trees and dotted with cold gray clouds. Gray. Iron gray. An image of an iron gray wolf came into Legolas's mind. He sent that image and the feel of being a wolf to every part of his body. The elf's hands began to twitch as the change began.

"No," whispered Umarthion, forcing the elf to be still by placing a heavy boot on Legolas's chest. He pulled the dagger out form between the elf's ribs and laid it against the elf's throat. "Shall I end it now, mercifully, by cutting your throat, or are we to continue your lesson?"

Legolas did not answer but shut his eyes, seeking for inner peace e'er his life ended. He was in no condition to fight back anymore. All the wood elf could do was wait to die.

"I didn't hear a reply, elf," Umarthion remarked and pressed down harder with his boot on Legolas's chest. He gasped for breath as the man pressed down harder and harder.

"Shall I kill you now?" the man asked, tracing Legolas's face with the knife, never actually cutting him, but the action still sent shivers up and down Legolas's spine.

Just then, the elf heard an "oof!" from somewhere above him and a thud as something heavy hit the ground.

The elf opened his eyes and sat up while trying to ignore all the pains in his battered body.

He saw Merry astride Azul relaxing her bow before the blackness mercifully took him.

**Author's Note: Guys, after the next story, the journey will end. I hate to say it, but Merry can't live on forever. We'll have a threequel, but that might be it. Send me your opinions and wishes by pressing the review button or PM-ing me. Also, I have this really cool story published with MeraSparrow, so it's under her name. It's called "When Plots Go on Strike". I'd really appreciate it if you checked it out, so please do that for me. THANKS!**


	20. Saving Leggy Again & Sentimentality

**Emizee – Don't we all. Then again, it was a very OOC thing to have him say.**

**Ames – What is it with you people and mentioning the eunuch line? If you took over PotC, could I have Will?**

**Black as the Shadows – I'm updating, I'm updating. Sheesh!**

**Time and Fate – It may not be last. I still have plans for Ithilien.**

**TheDreamChild – Don't forget there is a time for everything. A time to be born, a time to die. Thus it is with literature.**

**Crecy – you're back, you're back:dances around in circles: Thanks for coming back!**

**HazleSilver – that was quite a funny mix-up, wasn't it?**

**Disclaimer: You all know it by now, so I see no reason to say it. Thank you.**

* * *

"Oh, drat!" Merry exclaimed as she watched the elf black out. "No I've got to get him on Azul again!" Merry was strong, but she wasn't sure if she could get him onto the mare's back. "Come on, girl," the flautist urged her horse forward. Merry leapt off the equine and moved over to Legolas, trying to size up all his injuries.

Azul came over to Merry and lay down on her side.

"Legolas, wake up!" Merry hissed in his ear urgently.

"What?" the elf asked blearily, opening an eye. "Can't I rest?" The blackness was calling him, so warm and peaceful.

"No, Legolas," Merry told him gently, taking him by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Leave me alone to die," he murmured softly.

"You aren't going to die!" Merry was yelling openly. "I've lost you once, Legs, and it about to broke my heart. I'll not voluntarily go through that again. And what about the twins and your family, huh? Are you going to let them down, too? And what about me, Legolas Greenleaf, what about me? Do I have to die inside again? Am I to be force to watch you die after everything I've done to save your miserable hide? Are you selfish enough to make me go through with that?"

The elf fell back into unconsciousness, or tried to.

Merry was significantly angry now, angry enough to do something dreadful. Angry enough to blow.

"Legolas Greenleaf, wake up now, or, by all the powers vested in me by the Constitution, I will torture you. More that that, I will give you up to the mercy of a troop of rabid fan-girls."

That got his attention.

"What?" he asked, forcing himself to leave the darkness once more.

"I need you to get somewhat on Azul."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Can't you help?"

"Not really," Merry replied, "but I'll do what I can."

She slid her arms under his torso and managed to get the poor elf into a sitting position near Azul. The girl could see Legolas's teeth grit against the pain.

"Now do whatever it takes to get on Azul," she whispered.

The elf lunged forward and somehow managed to drape his front half over Azul. He got one knee over her back, then was able to do no more.

Azul carefully got to her feet, trying not to dislodge the injured creature clinging to her. Legolas was able to stay on and even swing his left leg completely over her back. Merry mounted behind him and used her arms to keep the elf from falling off. He leaned back on her, trying once more to find the blackness. He couldn't; there was too much pain.

Seeing her friend's suffering, Merry began to hum a Christmas lullaby that might help Legolas fall asleep. Without another look at the dead Umarthion – Merry shot to kill –, the trio was off. Azul was galloping faster than ever before in her life.

"Let 'er buck!" Merry yelled, and the mare surged forward even faster. It was time to meet back up with the twins.

* * *

Arwen and her host rode in just in time to hear Elladan's question.

"I saw her riding off after a wolf that was chasing Umarthion," answered Glorfindel, who was examining the black horses carefully.

"We have company," interrupted Erestor.

The four elves looked and saw Arwen and her companies come to help them.

"I think we're a bit late," Berenglorion told Arwen with a laughing lilt to his voice. "They escaped alright by themselves."

Arwen leapt off her horse and ran to her brothers, giving them both a huge hug.

"Elladan! Elrohir! You're safe! I was so worried! Erestor, Glorfindel, you're alright!"

The twins ducked out from under her arms and ran to their horses, which she had brought along.

"Come on!" yelled Elrohir as they mounted. "Off we go!"

The brothers rode off down the trail, following Merry and Legolas.

_Can you believe that Legolas is a skin-changer?_

_Yes, Elladan, I can._

_How? Why?_

_He's always had a slightly wolfish air about him. Well, ever since shortly after the fan-girl incident._

_The time he got lost in the Misty Mountains?_

_No, the time he was escorted to Rivendell by a pack of wolves._

_Oh, yeah, that._

_Oy! Hang on. Is that Merry?_

_Yeah, with Legolas …_

"Merry!" both elves yelled.

Azul checked her course and ran over to the stallion and gelding, her old friends.

"Merry, what happened?" asked Elrohir, seeing her tear-stained cheeks and the limp Legolas leaning against her.

"We – I – killed Umarthion, but her hurt Legolas pretty bad before I got there. I'm not sure if Leggy can survive. He needs a healer."

"Arwen's showed up with an entire host!" exclaimed Elladan. "I'm sure there'll be someone to help Legolas."

Merry's face fell, but she did not let Elrohir and Elladan see it, instead burying her face in Legolas's golden hair.

"Let 'er buck," she whispered to Azul, and the mare reared, flashing her dark hooves, before charging forward again, leaving the elves and their horses far behind her.

_What's wrong with her?_

_Little brother, I have no idea._

_

* * *

__Oh, yeah, I come and do my best with al I've got, and then she shows up and saves everybody with her thousands._

_It's ok, girl. You'll get over it. _Oh, the joys of split personalities.

_No, I won't. She'll get all the gory, and I'll be shunted off to the side. I think I'll just leave Legs and Azul and go home._

_You don't want to._

_No, I don't, but what else is there? I don't want to be pushed aside like an old nag, forgotten when her use and purpose are gone._

"Merry," whispered Legolas in a moment of lucidity. "Merry, you saved us. Arwen brought her thousands but came too late. You, with naught but your brain and this special mare, were able to save all five of us."

"You did a lot yourselves."

"Yes, but my point is, Merry, you do more with less than Arwen does with more."

"What?"

"Just think on it." The elf sank back into the blackness.

"Thank you, Legolas," she whispered softly. "Thank you, dearest of friends, for keeping me sane and making me feel needed."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, that's our sentimental Mary-Sue chapter for now. The next one's not so weepy and emotional. It's more fun. Now, press the little review button and tell me what you think. I command it.**


	21. Incorrigible Merry

**Black as the Shadows – There are 23 chapters. That means two more after this one.**

**Ames - As for romance, I don't know. I'll think about it, k?**

**Emily – Wrong constitution. I love being evil.**

**TheDreamChild – Good. Are you hooked on this story now?**

**HazleSilver – Get your grubby paws of my twins. MINE! I own Elladan, Legolas, and Elrohir. Keep your mitts to yourself, mate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my flute. **

* * *

When Merry and Legolas showed up, all the elves except Arwen bowed to her.

"Hail the rescuer of the princes!"

Merry snorted and then jumped of Azul.

"Legolas is hurt. Get me the most skilled of healers!"

Berenglorion came up to her and gently pulled Legolas off the mare.

"How hurt?" he asked.

"Never mind that now." Merry practically dragged the elf over to an area by the black horses.

"Put him down here," she ordered.

All the elves looked curious, but Merry ignored them.

"Get a fire going," she commanded Berenglorion.

"Girl, what do you think you're doing?" asked Arwen.

"Never you mind and go away!" Merry yelled, frowning down at the unconscious elf that Berenglorion had laid on the ground. "I had not expected to be in this position again," she whispered softly.

Azul came trotting over and exchanged whinnies with the black horses. She then took a post between Merry and the host of elves. The mare didn't quite trust them, and that was just as well. Most of the elvish folk were unsure of Merry's intentions.

It was then that Elladan and Elrohir came riding up.

"Could someone please tell the twin sons of Elrond to get their elvish rears over here?" came an angry voice in the direction of four horses that formed a circle.

"What's going on?" asked Elladan.

"I want my sword and flute!" came the voice again. "And I need them for other purposes!"

"Ah, Merry!"

"Well, come on, little brother," said Elrohir, tugging him away from the host and down to the four horses.

Merry was inside the small space they formed along with a bemused Berenglorion, Legolas, and a small fire.

"Sword, please," she said while watching Berenglorion try to heal his lord. "Elrohir, my flute."

He handed it silently to her while Elladan moved to get the sword.

"Thanks," the girl muttered and slipped the instrument into her quiver. She sheathed her sword the moment Elladan gave it to her. "Oh, and guys? Feel free to get your gear off my horse."

The twins did as she requested, then turned to Berenglorion.

"Will he survive?" they asked, worried.

"Yes," Berenglorion replied. "He has much inner strength." Merry looked smug. "If I can get him to wake," the elf continued, "I'd say our worries are over. He won't wake, though."

Merry's smugness fell off her face.

"Oh move over," she ordered, becoming very bossy. "Legolas," she muttered, bending over him. "I know you don't want to wake up. You've got to, though. Wake up."

The other three looked at her pityingly. Merry sensed their glances, and a rage filled her heart. She hated pity when it was directed towards her. She was not one to be pitied.

"Legolas," she whispered more urgently. "Wake up! We need you here." Then an idea came to her mind. "Legolas, I'm his close to waking myself up and taking you with me. I'll give you to the fan-girls and let them mess with you, ok? And no one will be there to rescue you."

That threat did it – again.

The elf's arm shot up and grabbed her shoulder in a painful vise.

"Merry, I'm awake."

"Let go of me then, will you?"

He gripped her shoulder even tighter.

"What is it?"

"I need you to get up."

"No, lady, don't…" protested Berenglorion. She ignored him.

"Why?"

"I want to leave this place."

"Bad reason, but oh well." Legolas gave her a smile full of pearly white teeth. "Give me your hand."

The teenager extended her appendage, and he took it and used it to pull himself up.

"Thank you," the wood elf told her and mounted Azul.

"Excuse you!"

The other elves just watched open-mouthed.

"Yes, lady?"

"You didn't ask my permission to get on my horse!"

"You said you wanted to leave. Hop up, and we can." He had an air of infallible logic to whatever he said. A close, piercing look at him told Merry that it would be best to leave now. She climbed up behind Legolas.

"Uruva, what are you doing?"

"Going back to Rivendell, 'Rohir. Want to come?"

The twins sighed.

"Merry, you are incorrigible," Elrohir told her as he and Elladan mounted, "but of course we'll come.

Merry smiled. "And of course I am. That's why you love me."

"Sure, we'll go with that," replied Elladan. He glanced at Arwen and her host. "Coming, sis?"

She glared at him.

"Host, we ride back to Rivendell!" yelled Merry, taking control again.

Arwen glared at her, too.

_What can I say? I'm a control freak, _thought the flautist.

"Let 'er buck, Azul, this one last time. Let 'er buck," Merry whispered to her horse, ignoring Legolas's look.

The mare seemed to nod and wink and ran even faster, as if she sensed her rider's urgency and enjoyment.

"Not so fast, Merry!" yelled Elladan, and he urged Dark Moon forward.

"Right behind you!" called Elrohir. His white stallion practically flew over the stony terrain.

Neither of the elven horses was able to catch the rangy blue roan, however, although she bore a heavier burden.

"You're playing a trick!" shouted Elladan as the mare pulled even farther ahead.

"No, I'm not!" Merry hollered back over her shoulder. Legolas was leaning on her again, letting his mind and body rest while she won the race.

Elrohir said nothing just let his stallion run. The entire host and Arwen picked up speed and followed the three racing horses.

_Ha! Even elvish mounts cannot catch my Azul! She runs, and the world flows beneath her feet. She neighs, and half the world cocks an ear to listen. She stops, and all my hopes stop with her. This mare is a gem beyond price, a friend beyond understanding, and a gift that no thanks or tribute can repay. I thank God for the day we met, even if our meeting was caused by a friend's peril._ Such thoughts were very superfluous, and Azul would have laughed to hear them, but so it was.

The myriad of rider passed on into the night. When Merry could stay awake no longer – she'd had a very active and hard day – the thirteen-year-old woke Legolas.

"Eh?"

"Can you guide? Are well enough?"

"This rest has refreshed me. Cling on, milady, and feel free to let yourself go to sleep."

"Thanks, Legs."

The elf growled softly, so that none but the two of them could hear.

"Will you stop calling me that?"

All he got in answer was a tight squeeze around his middle, which gradually lessened as Merry fell asleep.

**

* * *

Author's Note: What do my readers think about a Merry/Legolas romance? Are you for it or against it? Press the review button and tell me.****In sleep he sang to me **

**In dreams he came**

**That voice which calls to me**

**And speaks my name**

**And do I dream again?**

**For now I find**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there**

**Inside my mind.**

**Since once again with me**

**Our strange duet**

**My power over you**

**Grows stronger yet**

**And though you turn from me**

**To look behind **

**The Phantom of the Opera is there**

**Inside your mind.**

**Those who have seen your face**

**Draw back in fear.**

**I am the mask you wear**

**It's me they hear**

**My/Your spirit and your/my voice**

**In one combined**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there**

**Inside your/my mind.**

**In all your fantasies**

**You always knew**

**That man and mystery**

**Were both in you**

**And in this labyrinth **

**Where night is blind**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there**

**Inside your mind. **

**Leave a review now!**

**Authoressinhiding**


	22. Hormones, Moody Merry, & She Won't Wake

**Ames – that's my problem. You want the Merry/Legolas thing to happen, and no one else does. See? What is a girl supposed to do?**

**Em – You love the Merry/Legolas too. Great. Now I've got two peoples who say yes and several more who say no. I'm in a conundrum.**

**Black as the Shadows – And, no Legomance.**

**TheDreamChild – another no.**

**HazleSilver – Keep away from MY twins and Estel. And Legolas, Faramir, Erestor, Glorfindel, Gil-Galad, Gildor, Beleg the Bowman, Ecthelion, Tuor, Beren, and I could go on forever. What do you think again?**

**Zareen – Thanks. I do appreciate it if my anon. reviewers leave their email. That way I can contact you easier. And you say no, too. Oh, snap. This isn't working out my way at all.**

**Disclaimer: Bow down to me! Hang on, that's wrong. Bow down to Tolkien, then give me tributes of elves, preferably the cute ones.**

* * *

The host of elves – and Merry – traveled as quickly as possible back to Rivendell. Arwen pouted the whole way home, and so was very glad to see Aragorn when they got back.

Erestor and Glorfindel spent the entire trip discussing Rivendell's defenses. They had no desire to be captured again in any further assaults on Rivendell. Glorfindel decided that there was a definite need for a new secret escape way, and Erestor agreed whole-heartedly.

As could be expected, Elladan and Elrohir rode close to Merry, Legolas, and Azul. They wanted to keep her from tiring their friend out. Merry was able to get the twins acting like elflings again. She made a point of doing so every time the friends met up. The first thing on her list of business was to make them try to beat her at trick riding. Merry won, but not before the twins had fallen off their horses in laughter at her antics. Second, Merry had them try to make Legolas laugh. IT was good for the twins not to take themselves so seriously. They were always out hunting with Rangers, and Merry didn't like it. More often than not, Legolas would be laughing inside long before a smile cracked his face.

It only took a few days for the elf to recover enough to ride by himself. They had taken Umarthion's three black horses, and Legolas took a shine to one of them. They weren't bad beasts, really, they just had been mistreated.

"Merry, I'd like to see you beat this!" called Legolas, as he stood one-legged on the horse's back.

"Oh, I will," she threatened and stood upon Azul's back, then brought one foot up to her knee very slowly. "Good enough for you?"

"Hold on one minute more," directed the elf, enjoying himself immensely.

Azul kept trotting, and Merry kept standing on her back one-legged. Legolas had sat down again. The flautist shot Elladan and Elrohir pleading looks. They gave her smiles in return. Smiles that promised nothing, just laughed at her. She did not like it at all.

"Legolas!" Merry shrieked angrily.

"Fine, fine, you can sit down now. You won."

Merry got down onto Azul's back and frowned at Legolas for a long time.

_We're less than a day from Rivendell, Legolas._

_Yes._

_What're you going to do about your wolf problem? _asked Elrohir somberly.

_Oh, that._

"Glorfindel, Erestor, might I speak with you for a moment?" Legolas requested.

"Sure," they replied and rode back to him.

"Um, could you not tell anyone about my furry problems?"

"You mean the fact that," Erestor lowered his voice, "you are a shape-shifter?"

"Yes, that."

"No one will hear of it from me," Glorfindel told him.

"Or me," put in Erestor.

"Hannon le, mellyn nin."

They moved forward again to the near front of the host with smiles on their faces.

Legolas then turned to the twins and Merry.

"And you three?"

"I won't tell anyone," replied Elladan, "except for my father."

"Elrond should know," Merry said, supporting him.

"Merry …"

"Sorry. Backing out now."

"I don't want anyone to know. Please don't tell Elrond," Legolas begged.

"We know, Merry knows, and Erestor and Glorfindel know," Elrohir told him firmly. "It's a bit too late to keep such things secret."

"Please, just between the six of us?"

"Very well," said Elrohir. "I won't tell Elrond yet."

"I will keep you secret and be silent," sighed Elladan.

"Hannon le. Merry?"

"I'm not saying anything," she told him and turned Azul away from Legolas's horse. "You have no power over me."

"No power yet," Legolas replied with a smile. "Just make sure you never move to Mirkwood."

"Heaven forbid my ever having to serve a king!" cried Merry, indulging her dramatic side. "Alas for the day when my creativity is crushed and stifled under a cruel elven tyrant's rule!" She lifted her arms to the sky.

"You'll have to do better than that next time, Uruva," commented Elladan.

Merry let her arms fall to her sides and stared at the elf. "It was for effect," she told him angrily. "Anyway, Legs, what were you asking me about?"

"Will you keep my shape-shifting a secret?"

"I promise, on my honor as a crazy fan-girl, to tell none in Middle-earth of your 'furry little problem'."

"Thanks."

"What, I don't get a hannon le?"

"No."

"Why not, Legs?"

"That's why."

"Why?"

"For calling me 'Legs'. How much Elvish do you know anyway?"

"Not much, but I know 'hannon le' means 'thank you', 'mellon nin' means 'my friend', and I think 'meleth nin' means 'my beloved'."

The elves each raised an eyebrow.

"'Yrch' means 'orcs', 'roch' means 'horse', and 'rych' means 'horses'. That's about it."

"Then we shall have to teach you," laughed Elrohir. "But not now or for a while, at least."

"Oh?" It was Merry's turn to raise an eyebrow.

He continued, "we cannot spend all our time in the educating of mortals, however much the education may be needed."

Azul struck out with a foreleg at the white stallion who danced aside.

"Oh?" Merry asked again, this time raising her other eyebrow. With a slight sq2ueeze to the mare's ribcage, both girl and horse surged forward, outpacing all the others and leaving Elrohir and Elladan to stare at her open-mouthed.

"What did I say?" wondered Elrohir.

Legolas chuckled softly to himself.

"You offended her pride, of course," he informed his friends. "Merry's very prickly and sensitive about such things. She called it something like 'hormones' once, I think."

The other two looked confused.

"Never mind," Legolas went on. "She'll come back when she's done being upset. Elrohir, it wouldn't hurt if you rode up there and apologized."

"Apologize for what?"

"You just have to apologize. She'll know what for."

Sighing, Elrohir did as his friend requested. To his surprise, Merry accepted the apology and apologized for being "overly sensitive and rude", as she put it. She rode back with him to Elladan and Legolas, and the friends resumed their carefree joking.

* * *

"Hello, Mrs. Wood. Is Merry there? This is Jack Shetland?"

"Oh, Jack! It's nice to hear from you again. Merry's still asleep."

"Oh, that's odd. I was going to bring her bike by and we were all set to watch movies."

"Yes, she mentioned that. Why don't you bring it on over, and I'll try to wake her up?"

"Ok. See you in a minute, Mrs. Wood."

_Merry could pick up some manners from that boy, _Mrs. Wood thought as she hung up the phone and tromped to her daughter's room.

"Meredith Lee! Wake up now!" she yelled, pounding on her daughter's locked door.

"What's up, Mom?" asked Alex, running up to her with Sam at his heels.

"I can't wake your sister."

"Is the door locked?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then." Alex pulled a hair barrette out of his pocket and bent over the doorknob. He jabbed the barrette in the doorknob's hole and fiddled around in there. "Bingo!" He twisted the knob, and the door swung open.

"You're good," commented Sam.

Mrs. Wood flashed them an annoyed look before she began to charge into Merry's room.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Alex ran to get it.

"It's Jack!" he called as the tall teenage boy walked down the hall to Merry's boudoir. He was wearing jeans and a lime green t-shirt.

Merry's room had not changed much in a year. The first thing that caught a person's eye was her Legolas poster. Next was her poster of CJS. Her walls held photos, collages, and drawings. Her bedspread was blue with flowers, and her desk, dresser, chest, and bookshelf were covered in books, animal figurines, and photos. Merry lay stretched out on her stomach in the middle of her bed, wearing the LOTR pajamas that Jack knew had Legolas on the front and back.

"Merry," Jack called softly, shaking her shoulder. "Merry, please wake up."

She didn't stir.

"Is she alive?" asked Sam as he glared at Jack.

"She's breathing," Jack replied worriedly. "I just can't wake her."

**

* * *

Author's Note: I am having problems over the Merry/Legolas thing still. Also, it is very inspirational to listen to Phantom of the Opera music while typing. We had honor band try-outs today, and I got 1st alternate, which means I got 13th out of about 63 junior high flutes. That's ninth, eighth, and seventh graders. I'm an eighth grader. So, I'm really happy right now. Also, my dad's cousin's son-in-law is a band director, and he was there today. Weird, huh?**


	23. Back in Rivendell

**Time and Fate – Wouldn't we all?**

**Black as the Shadows – Your wish is my command, unless it involves giving you Leggy, then you're on your own.**

**Ames – yup! I love that kid…**

**Emily – Stop it. When you wonder, problems happen.**

**TheDreamChild – I wondered where you'd gone for a bit. Thanks for liking my style. I didn't know I had one.**

**HazleSilver – Ah, Liv, nine kids from my school made it, I think. I'm going to have plenty of people to talk to.**

**Disclaimer: All hail the Tolkien King… then me!**

* * *

"Welcome back to Rivendell," Elrond said as the former captives and Merry entered and looked around for rooms and beds. "Uruva, we meet once more."

Merry winced and looked up at the lord of Rivendell.

"Could you please not call me that?" she begged. "Merry suits me better, if it matters to you."

"Now why does that seem familiar?" Legolas whispered to Elladan who started to chuckle softly.

"Merry it is, then," declared Elrond. "Elladan and Elrohir will show you and Legolas to guest rooms."

The two brothers groaned, but a look from their father silenced them.

"Come on, Merry," said Elrohir, and the four friends tramped off to the guest rooms. They went to Merry's room first, and tried to get her to stay there.

"You know, guys," Merry sighed, "don't be surprised to find me gone someday soon. I'm not a tame girl, and feasts, parties, and such bore me. My home and world call. You are safe now, and that was my intent. Legolas, by the way, give Vilya back to Elrond before he has to ask for it. I don't want you turning into a kleptomaniac."

"A what?" asked Elladan.

"And could you please explain the meaning of 'to the pain'?" requested his brother.

Legolas just took the chain from his neck, pulled the ring off the chain, handed the gold necklace to Merry, and left to go find Elrond.

When he returned, ring-less, Merry began to answer the others' questions.

"A kleptomaniac, Elladan, is someone who steals things all the time. As for 'to the pain', well, that takes a bit more explanation. 'To the pain' means that the first thing you will lose will be your feet below the ankles. Then your hands at the wrists. Next your nose. The next thing you lose will be your left eye followed by your right. Your ears you keep, and I'll tell you why. So that every shriek of every child at seeing your hideousness will be yours to cherish. Every babe that weeps at your approach, every woman who cries out, "Dear God! What is that thing?" will echo in your perfect ears. That is what 'to the pain' means. It means I leave you in anguish, wallowing in freakish misery forever," she closed, smirking.

"That's horrible," gasped her friends.

"True," Merry replied, "but it's just an expression. I didn't mean it."

They shuddered, Legolas more so than the others. With a soft _pop!_Legolas changed into a wolf.

_I couldn't take it anymore, _he thought.

The huge iron gray creature stretched out on the floor and yawned.

"Um, Legolas, you know where your room is, so when you're ready, you can go there. In the meantime, I'm exhausted," Elrohir yawned like a cavern.

The twins flopped down on Merry's bed. The wolf blinked twice, lazily. Merry clambered into the big armchair set near the bed. When Erestor came looking for them, he found the four young people asleep, resting from their cares and trying to regain their strength. He had not the heart to wake them, and so they missed the feast and merry-making in the Hall of Fire that night. It was not until the next morning that Elrohir, the first to wake, got up.

"It's morning, time to awaken!" he called to the other three who were slumbering still and laughed.

The wolf woke up and changed back into Legolas who stood up and moved over to Merry. Elladan tiptoed out of the room and came back with a chalice full of icy water.

"Elladan, don't!" Elrohir moved to stop his brother, but he was too late.

The elf poured the cold water onto Merry. She leapt to her feet and roared like a lion. Elrohir and Legolas backed away from the hapless Elladan.

The door opened, and Elrond peeked in.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Elladan tore out the open door past his father, Merry at his heels.

Many in Elrond's household marked his son's flight and the chase made by a teenage girl. Elladan raced through the halls, out into the courtyard, and was on his way to the garden when she caught him. Merry took a flying leap and landed on Elladan's back. Like a certain man in black and a certain giant, she choked him until the elf was both gasping for air and begging for release.

"Say it, Elladan."

"Say what?" he gasped.

"Say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry," he choked, and Merry released him.

"Very good," she commented as Elladan took loud, sucking breaths.

"I swear, Uruva, you'll kill us all one day."

Elrond, Elrohir, Legolas, and many others came running.

"Elladan, are you alright?" asked his father worriedly.

"I'm fine, Ada. I've just learned not to rudely awaken a female."

Merry shot him an annoyed look, but he ignored her. Elrohir pulled his brother to his feet.

"Well, who is ready for breakfast?" asked Elrond.

* * *

Merry spent the next few days riding around Imladris. She felt the urgent call of her own world, and the feasts were boring her. Perhaps it was time to go home.

_Soon, not yet, _a voice inside her whispered.

_Why not now?_

_This might be our last time here. Let's enjoy it._

_You're right._

_Anyway, I've got a prank to play on Arwen._

_Ooooh. Let's get Undomiel!_

_That's the spirit. Got any ideas?_

_A few._

* * *

**Author's Note: Due to some strange events, there are going to be 24 chapters, not just 23. That's right. The next chapter will be the last of this story. I hope you enjoyed it. And to my shadow readers - so called because they don't review - if you want to tell me what you think, you need to review. I love them as much as horses love grass. :I would say as much as horse love apples, but mine won't eat apples, so I can't:. And if anyone sees Zavier Starwood, please tell her that I have given up all attempts to tape her to a chair and/or kill David Krumholtz.**


	24. Going Home At Last

**Black as the Shadows – You can have Glorfy if one of my friends lets you.**

**Helen – I'm sorry to hear that you were in the hospital, unless it was a good thing. Glad to see you back on the reviewer list.**

**Ames – Me too. This Undomiel is not really nice. OK, she isn't nice at all.**

**Emily – Well written? Aw, you're too kind.**

**HazleSilver – I am sooooooooooo bored now. So bored. But I'm giving you a chappie. That's got to count for sommat.**

**TheDreamChild – Ah, but that's when other authors, other dreamers, other creators, get to take over. I back out and let you imagine.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY IMAGINATION, MY CAT, AND MY MOOSE. DON'T FORGET JACK SHETLAND! **

* * *

Arwen entered her room the next day to find her clothes all over the floor. Her window was open, and beyond it she saw a trail of her clothes leading out into the forest. She screamed in rage and ran outside and around to her window. With a stealthiness few would have believed her capable of, Arwen crept off down the trail of fallen garments. When she finally came to its end, the elf-maid realized that it was a trick. The clothes-trail led back to her window! Arwen tossed her clothes in through the window and tromped back to her room. A pig sat on her bed. Elrond's daughter screamed, and the pig came at her. She turned and fled, yelling for Elrond.

Merry opened her wardrobe door and snuck out, tiptoeing down the hall to her own room.

A half-hour later, Legolas came knocking on her door.

'Merry, may I come in?"

"Sure. Are the twins with you?"

"No," the elf sighed, shaking his head as he entered the room. 'They're off killing orcs with the Dunedain again."

"Tsk. Tsk," Merry clucked, messing with her hair in a mirror. There was to be a specially important feast that night. "That's why I try to make them laugh, of course. I feel that sometimes their mirth is a façade put up for me, that they drop the minute I'm out of sight."

"Do not trouble yourself," the elf advised. "You made them laugh, such laughter, I hear, as has not come from their throats in many a long year. Since Celebrian died, or so 'tis said. They love3d their mother. Now, tell me something."

Merry became much more alert and wary.

"Yes?"

"Did you put the pig in Arwen's room/"

"Um, if I say no, will you believe me?"

"No."

"I did it, then."

Legolas was not surprised.

"How did you find the pig?" he asked wearily.

"I went to the kitchens. A place this big has got to have some domesticated animals. I was going to dress it in Arwen's finest things, but there wasn't any time. She came back too soon."

"Ah. I see."

"This place is too, well, placid for me."

"You just hate having nothing to do."

"True enough," the girl admitted. "I mean, feasting isn't my lifestyle. It's making me gain weight, be lazy, and feel fat. I'm used to being busy. Rushing here and there, eating on the go, writing as we travel, and not getting much sleep. That's my life. Not this laid-back we've-got-all-the-time-in-the-world place. What's more, I need a book or something. I can't read Elvish, the Black Speech, Dwarvish, and even the characters of the common tongue escape me." She took a gasping breath, wholly frustrated with her lack of knowledge in Middle-earth.

"You said you knew a bit of Elvish. Do you know anymore than the bit you mentioned?"

"'Celeb' means 'silver', I think 'rindal' means 'foot', 'Ada' means 'father', 'Moria means 'the black pit', 'Ithil' means 'moon,' and I'm not sure, but doesn't 'Anor mean 'sun'?"

Legolas laughed. "Very nice. Any other languages?"

"I know three words in the Black Speech."

"A very useful vocabulary, I'm sure."

To her annoyance, Legolas was still laughing.

"I know some Spanish."

"What's that?"

"A language in my world."

"Ah. The world you somehow miraculously are able to travel to from here?"

"More like I travel here from there. I don't know all the mechanics of it," she admitted.

"Very well. Will you teach me this Spanish?"

"OK. First, me llamo Merry. Te llamo Legolas."

"What?"

"My name is Merry. Your name is Legolas."

"I knew that already."

Merry groaned. This would be a long afternoon.

The next day, both of her split personalities were ready to go home.

"You're leaving?" Legolas asked, not really surprised. He was going home the next day, and Arwen was already on the road back to Lorien. The feast the night before had been a farewell one.

"Watch Azul for me, will you? I think she'll be safer with you than here."

"If you want me to."

"I do."

"Then I will. You're sure about not riding to Mirkwood with me?" The elf thought he knew the answer.

"No. My home calls." Merry finished packing her things and moved to the door.

Legolas bowed his head and made a seeping gesture with his arm.

"Namarie."

Merry shook her head. "Legolas, when are you going to learn that I'm not that distant?" She moved over to him swiftly and gave the befuddled elf a gargantuan hug.

"Bye!" the flautist called and dashed out the open door.

Legolas stood there for a while, very confused.

Merry had barely made it out of sight of Rivendell and was out into the forest when she knew it was time to wake up. She willed her mind back to her world, to her house, to her family and friends.

* * *

Thwack!

"Ouch!"

"What's going on?" Merry sat up in bed. Jack was leaning against the wall, nursing a fat lip.

"You punched me!" he exclaimed incredulously.

"Sorry, mate, but you were in my bubble. What time is it?" She yawned and stretched.

"Half past ten."

"Oy! Could you like leave? I mean, I've got to get dressed."

Jack nodded and slipped out the door and shut it behind him.

_And now I'm back in the real world._

_What did you expect? Jack's as good as Leggy, anyway._

_I know, but still. Middle-earth is different from here._

_Yeah. Well, hurry up and get dressed. Jack's waiting._

_Hang on. The door was locked. How did it get open?_

_Only one person could have done this._

By now, Merry was fully dressed, and her temper had been aroused.

"Alex!" she yelled, and with that, the thirteen-year-old yanked open her door and sped down the hallway. It was time for an older sister's justice to be delivered.

Jack moved out of her way and followed slowly. This would be interesting to see. Very interesting.

THE END **

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's all. Keep reading for a sneak peek of the next story, "The True Story of the Grey Company."**_**

* * *

On Mount Doom, doom will fall. So close to the Morannon, so far from home. Sauron ought to fall today, but I don't know.**_

**Merry sat on Hasufel, surveying the tortured land.**

**"He will pay," she breathed.**

**"Easy, girl."**

**The flautist grinned up at Elrohir.**

**"We will see what happens," Elladan told her. Darkmoon and Fuego Blanco were on either side of Hasufel.**

**"Aye, lass. Do not fear while we are here," came the voice of a dwarf from behind her. Merry twisted her neck around to see the sturdy Gimli hanging on to Legolas. Arod danced nervously in place.**

**"How could I?" Merry asked somewhat bitterly. "You barely let me fight earlier. I intend to do so today, all terrors aside. Sauron or no Sauron, I am going to fight."**

**"Merry, we want you to live."**

**"Shut it, Legs. I'm currently blaming you."**

**"But I …"**

**"Shut it."**

**Merry hadn't yet told them about Sauron's voice in her head, and she didn't intend to start now.**

**

* * *

Author's Note: I hoped you like that. Stay in touch for more. The new story should be up sooner than later, so hang on. I'd love reviews now!**


	25. And the Next Story Is

**Just to tell anyone, the threequel is up! It's title is "The True Tale of the Grey Company". Read it, Review it, and Enjoy it!**


End file.
